A difficult decision
by Stefy Golightly
Summary: Its the day after the Ouran fair, Kyoya is forced more or less by his father to marry Haruhi. Kyoya knows that Tamaki loves Haruhi so he makes a difficult decision. What happened to Tamaki and Haruhi after the fair? Kyoya decision affect them all.
1. After the Fair

**Hi and thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Please feel to review and make suggestions. I might extend this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club in any shape or form.**

**This my First (hopefully not last story)**

Otori House– Morning after the Ouran Fair

Kyoya enters his father's home office and stands in front of his desk. "Father you wanted to speak to me?" asks Kyoya, waiting silently for a reply.

"Sit down Kyoya. We need to talk about yesterday," Kyoya sits, he already knew what his father intended to discuss, "You handed over the management even though you could run the company. I know the reason behind way you gave back the company; you don't need to tell me more. Just answer me these two questions: How is you generated enough money from the host club to buy the company? Do you have any affectionate feels towards the scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka?" asked Yoshio Otori.

Kyoya is not surprised by the first question, but he felt startled that his father even noticed Haruhi, but his face showed no emotion that would betray is thoughts. "I raised enough funds from the host club to invest in Hitachiin-San new software program and gain much by that investment. I also have invested in stock in foreign markets. As for Haruhi, I feel no more affection towards her than I do for the other members of the host club." _Hopefully he does not want me to stop see my friend, although I don't like as a girl she doesn't mind my behavior and she does attract a lot of clients._

"At least your club is making you money and given your life meaning. It's too bad that you have no interest in Haruhi. She is not one of those silly girls fawning over you and she does not seem interested in anyone for their money," says Kyoya's dad, making his next point clear, "She would make any family proud to have her as a daughter-in-law. That is all you may leave."

Kyoya leaves his father's office. _My father wants to marry her. He knows that she is hardworking and intelligent for being Ouran's scholarship student. And yesterday he noticed that she would defend the people she cares about and does not care about money._ _Now I know what I must do._

_

* * *

_

Kyoya's Room

Kyoya takes out his cell and dials Tamaki's cell, there is no ring. _Oh, yeah he said Éclair through his cell away._ Kyoya calls Haruhi's cell, she picks up after the fourth ring. "Hello Kyoya-senpai this is surprise. What are you calling for? I thought you would be relaxing after yesterday's events."

Kyoya asks coolly, "Is Tamaki with you? I forgot he does not have a cell phone on him and I need to talk with him."

"Sorry senpai. I don't know where Tamaki is at the moment. Have you tried calling his home or the other hosts? I'm sure that he is with one of them. Is all that you wanted senpai?"

_No that is not what I wanted to hear but I need to know more. _"Haruhi did you mean it yesterday when you told my dad that you thought I was extraordinary?" Kyoya asked in a softer tone.

"Well sure senpai. Why would I have said anything but the truth," responded Haruhi in a cheerfully.

Kyoya asked, "May I ask one question? I hope you will answer."

Amazed that Kyoya would ask permission answered, "I'll answer your question Kyoya."

"Are you in love with Tamaki?"

"Um…I can't answer that question senpai. I'm still working my feelings."

"What happened yesterday after Tamaki and you left the fair?"

"He walked me the door and hugged as we were the only one in the world…b-but my dad looked out of the window and Tamaki ran to his limo and sped off. I have not seen him since. Kyoya-senpai I have to go. See you Monday," she said hurriedly.

_There is something she's hiding something…something important. Her feelings for Tamaki are romantic but she is confused. I have to get a hold of Tamaki._ Kyoya's cell started ringing and answers, "Tamaki, where the hell are you? I thought you'd be at Haruhi's this morning."

Tamaki says sadly, "Why are you being so mad. I have not been able to contact anyone since Éclair ruined my phone. I can't be at Haruhi's 'cause Ranka gave me the evil stare yesterday for hugging Haruhi when I dropped her off."

"Come over, we need to talk. Better yet, I'll go to yours so that we can talk privately."

"Fine. But be quick I want to visit Haruhi before the end of the day." Tamaki hangs up.

Kyoya walks to his window and looks out. _This has to be resolved today._


	2. Kyoya's Decision

Suoh's Second Estate – Afternoon after the Fair

"Master Kyoya, Tamaki has been expecting you, please come this way." Kyoya follows the maid into Tamaki's music room. _How do I tell him that I have to marry Haruhi? Well, I don't have to marry her any time soon; if I want to marry her at all. But I need to know Tamaki feels and his reaction to any of my plans._

Tamaki enters the living in the liveliest manner Kyoya's ever seen. _Don't tell me that Haruhi lied to me about what occurred between them yesterday. Why else would the idiot be so…so happy. _

"Hello Kyoya. I hope you are having as great as day as I! I know there is something important you want to talk to me about." Tamaki radiates excitement and anticipation. "I have big plans to night and hope to finish our discussion fast."

Tamaki starts rolling on the seat like a child waiting for a new gift. "Hello Tamaki…" Then Kyoya turns around and notices. _Not this again.

* * *

_

Tamaki's Mind – Setting: pink background with white rose with a flush of red

Haruhi is staring into Tamaki eyes, softly saying, "Tamaki, you need not buy me presents. All I need is for our love to grow stronger with every passing day."

Tamaki cradles Haruhi's chin closer to his face "But Haruhi, presents show loved ones how much they mean to us. How much _you_ mean to _me_."

"How can I say no to you charming words?" Then, Tamaki lips lean closer and closer to…Kyoya!?

* * *

Back to reality

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yells in horror seeing Kyoya face where Haruhi's sweet lips had been moments earlier.

"I needed to snap you out of your fantasy, since did say you don't have a lot of time," Kyoya angrily remarked. "I was only doing the sensible thing."

"Well, you could have been gentler. There was no need for violence." Tamaki looks at Kyoya with his hurt puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to slap you. But almost nothing seems to get you out of your daydreams quicker. I'll just get right down to it. Are you in love with Haruhi? If so, are you planning to become romantically involved with her, will your father, will you grandmother approve?" Kyoya says, forming a plan to disconnect him from Haruhi.

_If Tamaki wants his grandmother's love, let alone affection, he would not jeopardize it any further by marring a commoner. His grandmother expressed her intention in seeing Tamaki with a girl whose family has wealth and power. Not leaving with Éclair would not only make her despise Tamaki more, it would make him the last person to heir to the Suoh Corporation._

Tamaki eyes his best friend suspiciously. _Kyoya never wants to know about how I feel about Haruhi. My father said I had to watch out for Kyoya, but could my dad be right. Was Kyoya also in love with my Haruhi?_ "Of course I love Haruhi, she my daughter. Why Mommy you don't think I'm _in_ love with my daughter." Now, laughing light-heartily. _Maybe this will throw him off how I really feel_. "Anyways my dad would not mind me dating Haruhi. He completely adores her like an uncle. But I would not date her of course."

"_Of course_." Kyoya said coolly, while wiping his lenses clean. "But how much would you mind if I were to go out with Haruhi?"

* * *

**Know it short but I'll add more really soon since I am free from school for one whole month.**

**Thanks to Puppylove234 for your review, it helped. I'll write about Haruhi soon.**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Haruhi Says Yes

**Author Note: Now I'm writing about what happened from Haruhi and Tamaki's night of the fair. **

**Hope you like!**

**Please review, comment or make suggestions! *Even if you don't like the story*

* * *

**

Haruhi's front door – Night of Ouran Fair

"Thank you for driving me home senpai." Haruhi said as she stood facing Tamaki in front of her apartment. _I am happy that you did not leave for France. The host club would not have been as charming without our Prince. And I would have missed him, even though he can get annoying._

"It's my pleasure to drive an angle as yourself home." As Haruhi was going to protest this Tamaki moved closer. "I am hoping that if you are free tomorrow evening, that we may spend some time together, like go to a restaurant." _Oh, we will have so much fun and we would be all by ourselves. She won't turn me down._

"Um…senpai," looking at Tamaki anxious eyes Haruhi said, "I loved go to a restaurant tomorrow. But it will be after four in the afternoon because I have chores and errands to run."

"Until tomorrow my dear Haruhi," he said softly. Moving even closer and slipping his arms moved her neck and tenderly hugged her. He whispered near her ear, "We both know why I stayed."

Suddenly they see scary monster face in the front window starring angrily at them. It took them a few seconds to register that it was Ranka with a green face mask and roller in his hair.

Tamaki slightly pushed Haruhi away hoping to run away from Ranka who started opening the door. "I come for you tomorrow!" Tamaki shouted, running towards his limo to make a speedy get away.

"I get you sneaky Tamaki! Face me like a man." Ranka yelled at the top of his lungs jumping up and down. Haruhi grabbed her dad and took him inside their apartment.

_Tamaki can't be considered the bravest Prince…but maybe the most lovable._ "Why do you have to scare Tamaki? He was doing nothing improper. I just hope that he is not scarred by having to see you in this condition." Looking at her dad, she knew he been having a "spa night".

"I was just trying to get him to leave you alone. And what is this about you two going out tomorrow night? He did not even ask my permission?" Ranka said in his most dramatic voice.

"Dad, do you think I am in danger being alone with Tamaki? Besides I don't have anything important tomorrow night?"

"You are right Tamaki is not dangerous, but a dad could never worry too much about his only daughter. By the way that dress looks fabulous on you."

"You just sounded alike him right now. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight. And take care of yourself tomorrow. I will be going to work early." He leaned and he kissed her forehead. "Opps…I should take this mask off now it is all cracked."

As she watched her dad left her she went to room to change into her sleeping gown. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Do I know why he stayed? It was for the club and how we all need him, not just me. Did he stay just for me? No, that's ridiculous. But that hug was very, very sweet and we were almost alone in the world but together. What does he have planned for tomorrow?_


	4. The Challenge is Declared

**Author Note: Pretty, pretty please review, comment or make suggestions. **

***Even if you don't like it or if I made mistakes***

**Please enjoy even though parts are repetitive from ch. 2.

* * *

**

Suoh's Second Estate – Still Night of Ouran Fair

"Dad what are _you_ doing here? I thought you'd be at the main estate." Tamaki asked still shocked to see his dad.

"Tamaki we have to talk. This is serious. You know that I only want what is in your best interest." Yuzuru Suoh said sincerely. He turned to look at his soon at his son who was wondering if what to say was important.

"Dad, is something wrong? Is Grandmother mad that I did not leave for France with Éclair Tonnerre? Are Grandmother and you disappointed at me?" Tamaki asked. _How could staying and not marry_ing _Éclair unleash my Grandmother's wrath? Will I be disowned even further by my grandmother?_

"No, Tamaki no one is mad with you, will at least not me. I know you made the right decision by following your heart and staying at Ouran. But I have to ask: How do you feel about Haruhi Fujioka?" Tamaki's dad asked with no hesitation.

_It feels like déjà vu, because I have been asking myself the same question since I asked out Haruhi tonight. _"Dad, I use love her as I would a daughter…but now I want her to be a permanent part of my future. Why would you ask me this Dad?" _Why would he ask me this?_

"It a simple answer. Your friend Kyoya, he will be an obstacle for your present wish. You need to be carefully or before you know it you will see Haruhi falling in love with Kyoya. Just make sure of what Kyoya does around Haruhi, like spending more time with her." his dad stated.

"I trust my best friend; **he would not steal the only girl I care about**." Tamaki says in burst of anger. Then, he calms down and says, "But if it makes you feel any better about Haruhi and me; we are going on a date tomorrow. I was hoping to take to Miura's and give a gift." Tamaki looks at his dad happily forgetting that he had been anger a moment ago.

"I would suggest that you give her a simple but meaningful gift. Something from the heart, not something that is expensive and has no significance to her. How about a mix tape?" suggested Yuzuru.

"That's perfect! She will like something that meaningful; I'll work on it tonight. Goodnight Father." Tamaki hugged goodnight. "Goodnight son. I hope that you win her heart, and be prepared for a battle." _I hope that your heart is not broken, if Haruhi does not love you.

* * *

_

Tamaki's bedroom – Morning after Ouran Fair

_That was a restful night's sleep. What do I have to do before my date with my Haruhi? One get a new cell. Two make reservations at Miura's. Three record a beautiful piano serenade, instead of a mix tape, as Haruhi's gift. Four pick up Haruhi. Should I drive there or take the limo? I will drive she'll like that I know how to do commoner actives like that. I better get moving._

Tamaki's limo ride from – after buying a new cell phone – Mid-morning

_I should call Haruhi now, she should be awake now. _Tamaki dials Haruhi's cell. _Please pick-up._ "Haruhi?"

"Hello senpai, I see you got a new phone. Call Kyoya now, he called me just now looking for you. It sounds important but he did not say why. Just typical." Haruhi said annoyed. "He'll ask you about when your drop me off yesterday, so just answer him truthful." Haruhi commanded.

"I'll call him now. I hope you're excited I made reservations at Miura's. They have the best seafood in town. Farewell my Haruhi."

"Goodbye senpai." Haruhi said laughingly as she hung up.

Hurriedly Tamaki dialed Kyoya's number.

"Tamaki, where the hell are you? I thought you'd be at Haruhi's this morning."

"Why are you so mad? I have not been able to contact anyone since Éclair ruined my phone. I can't be at Haruhi's 'cause Ranka gave me the evil stare yesterday for hugging Haruhi when I dropped her off." _Why can he be so mad for not having a cell. What is so important?_

"Come over, we need to talk. Better yet, I'll go to yours so that we can talk privately."

_Haruhi was right this must be important but I still have to record the serenade._

"Fine. But be quick I want to visit Haruhi before the end of the day." Tamaki hangs up and runs to his room to grab is laptop. _I'll record the song and sync it into this Pineapple Pod I bought for her._

Tamaki walks into the music room and began playing on the grand piano. He played all the romantic songs he knew. Taking is his time. _Haruhi will definitely love this gift._ Tamaki walks to his room and syncs the songs. The he places the light pink Pineapple Pod mini into a small gift box. _Oh, my little Haruhi will love me for this_ _gesture._

"Master Tamaki, Kyoya is in the music room as you instructed" Said the maid.

"Thank you." Tamaki dismisses the maid.

* * *

Suoh's second estate music room

Tamaki starts walking into the music room to find Kyoya standing near the grand piano.

"Hello Kyoya, I hope you are having as great as day as I! I know there is something important you want to talk to me about." Tamaki radiates excitement and anticipation. "I have big plans to night and hope to finish our discussion fast." _It will be so great to spend the evening with Haruhi…_Tamaki mind enters a world full Haruhi delusions.

Tamaki feels a great pain on his cheek and tear come out of his eyes. "Kyoya!" Tamaki yells in horror seeing Kyoya face where Haruhi's sweet lips had been moments earlier.

"I needed to snap you out of your fantasy, since did say you don't have a lot of time," Kyoya angrily remarked. "I was only doing the sensible thing."

"Well, you could have been gentler. There was no need for violence." Tamaki looks at Kyoya with his hurt puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to slap you. But almost nothing seems to get you out of your daydreams quicker. I'll just get right down to it. Are you in love with Haruhi? If so, are you planning to become romantically involved with her, will your father, will you grandmother approve?" Kyoya says.

Tamaki eyes his best friend suspiciously. _Kyoya never wants to know about how I feel about Haruhi. My father said I had to watch out for Kyoya, but could my dad be right. Was Kyoya also in love with my Haruhi?_ "Of course I love Haruhi, she my daughter. Why Mommy you don't think I'm _in_ love with my daughter." Now, laughing light-heartily. _Maybe this will throw him off how I really feel_. "Anyways my dad would not mind me dating Haruhi. He completing adores her like an uncle. But I would not date her of course."

"_Of course_." Kyoya said coolly, while wiping his lenses clean. "But how much would you mind if I were to go out with Haruhi?"

_He called my bluff! How dear he think that way about my Haruhi! Only I'm allowed to think of her that way! _"**You can't go out with Haruhi! I'm taking Haruhi out tonight!**"_ I hope that he goes to where the sun don't shine. I don't ever want to see him again._

"I got my answer. Unfortunately for you, that not your decision. It would be up to Haruhi if she would like to go out with me. May the better man win our fair Haruhi's heart." Kyoya gave out a smirk. He walked himself out.

Tamaki stood stunned. Not able to comprehend that he had been challenged.

* * *

**Please review or comment.**

**Do you want me to make Haruhi fall for Tamaki or Kyoya? Give me you opinion cause I can go with either one or better yet none of them at all. The next part will be the date.  
**


	5. The Date pt 1 Tamaki

**Author Note: Sorry, I don't know how to write or speak in French. So yeah.**

**Any OC's are my creation.**

**Please review, comment or make suggestions. *Even if you don't like the story.*

* * *

**

Tamaki's Music Room

Tamaki recovered from the shock to notice that Kyoya left. He stood up and walked to his room. All his movements are mechanical. _How could also love my Haruhi? He never showed an interest in her before, expect in her debt to the host club. He may be the only one who does not care about Haruhi's well begin. If he cared I would not hate him so much for the challenge._

_I have to get ready. We'll see who Haruhi will choose. I need to call Haruhi what time I'll pick her up. _Tamaki dials Haruhi. "Hi Haruhi, I forgot to tell that I would be picking you up at 4:30. It will take us to thirty minutes to get to the restaurant. We are going to Miura's."

Haruhi laughs, "I heard of that restaurant from members of the host club. Hunny-senpai said it has the best upside down strawberry short cake. Hikaru and Kaoru tried taking me there, but have not managed yet. Goodbye, Tamaki-senpai."

"Goodbye Haruhi."

Haruhi's Apartment – 4:00pm

Haruhi pick up a note that was on her dresser and reads out loud.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_Please wear either one of the three outfits there are laid out on my bed. I coordinated them depending on how formal the restaurant will be. Even though, I don't think you should go out with Tamaki, you still have to look your best. I will know if you don't wear one of the outfits._

_Love Dad_

_P.S. I would suggest you wear of those wig you have. Preferably, the light brown wig with the bangs._

Haruhi walks to room to find the girlish clothes she owns laying on her dad's bed. _I can't believe dad. Never mind, I can believe that he would choose my outfit for tonight. He saved me time. _Haruhi thought caringly.

Haruhi looked over her choices and decided on a pale blue sleeveless dress that clung to her boyish frame. As she was an expert on wigs, for all the costumes she's had to wear in the host club, it only to her two minutes to fix her hair. Taking only three minutes to put some light colored eye shadow and lip gloss.

Haruhi heard her cell ringing and answered, "Hello, Dad. Are you calling to make sure I'm perfectly dressed?"

"Hi darling, yes I was calling to make sure you saw my note. Which dress did you choose and where are you?" Ranka sounded hopeful.

I'll make him laugh. "We are going to Miura's. I choose the light blue sleeveless dress with the scoop neckline. I'm going to wear the sterling silver necklace with the pink cubic zirconium pendent." Haruhi said as serious tone she could.

"That's wonderful. You're learning to about fashion." Ranka sounded giddy, but his tone became serious. "I hope that you have fun and take care of yourself. And if you don't want to stay with Tamaki, I left money in your purse for a cab. Bye, I have to go."

_I am perfectly presentable for that high end restaurant. I hope Tamaki behaves himself and not act dramatic. It's not is as if it is not a date. Or is it? Will I have to leave early like my dad predicts?_

Tamaki knocks and Haruhi opens to find him with holding a bouquet of daffodils, and light pink roses and yellow carnations.

"These beautiful flowers are for a beautiful young lady." Tamaki stated gallantly.

Haruhi blushed. "Um…thanks Tamaki-senpai. They are pretty. I'll put them in water so we can be on our way." she said.

"We can go now. I hear that they have a variety of fresh fish dishes." Haruhi said as Tamaki helped her inside the limo.

"Yes, they are well known for their seafood. Miura's chefs at were trained in French cuisine. I am happy you accepted to go out with me today."

"Yes, we will have a good time." _I hope._ "Why did you invite me to have dinner with you?" _I can't understand why you invited me? Or why I still don't understand my feelings for you yet._

"Remember I told you why I stayed. I stayed mostly because you said you loved being in the host club." Tamaki looked at her face to see her reaction but her face was turned away._ I better not mention more. She might be too overwhelmed._

_How can I answer Tamaki without going any further about how he feels? I know…_ "So we can discuss new plans for the club. What a wonderful idea Tamaki-sempai."

A shot pain came across his face, but recovered by saying, "Yes, we will discuss plans for the club. From yesterday at the dance, they might know that you're a girl. We will have to come up with a plan on how to handle that." He said as casually as he could without exposing his sadness.

"I'm sure that Kyoya will come up with some plan or another, so I can stay in the club. He always has ways of fixing problems."

Tamaki became uncomfortable and inaudibly mumbled, "Or making them."

"What was that? I could not hear you." Haruhi said. _Tamaki became uneasy when I brought up Kyoya's name. Did Tamaki and Kyoya get in an argument? _

"I just said that he is good at fixing them. I'm sure he's planning it out already." Tamaki said sourly.

"Is that what you talked about today?" Haruhi asked, curious to know what caused his sudden dislike of Kyoya.

"No, but I am sure that Kyoya will find a way to prevent the school from knowing you're a girl. He will still want you pay off the vase that you're in debt to the club."

As Haruhi was going to correct him on his assumption of her debt, the limo had reached its destination.

As Tamaki step out he held his hand out to Haruhi and gently kiss her hand. At this princely act, she face blushed to a light pick. _She must not be used to be treated like the Queen that she is. I will see to that._

"_Reservations for two, the name is Tamaki Suoh_." Tamaki said to the middle aged Maître d' in fluent French.

"_Yes, right Monsieur Suoh. Please follow the waiter_." said the Maître d' also in fluent French.

As they were seated she asked, "I have only just stated taking French this year. So all I understood was 'my name is' and 'please follow the waiter,'" Haruhi said quietly. _I should have expected that the people that came to such a fancy restaurant know how to speak fluent French._

Tamaki laughed, _that is so cute, and I can spend more time with her by helping her with her French. _"Not everyone here can speak French, but you right about what was conversed. I could help you learn French faster. They say if you learn faster if you have someone to converse with." He said hoping Haruhi to accept his help, so he could have more alone time with her.

"Thank you, but the Twins are helping me. Yet, any bit would help." Haruhi answered, sensing that Tamaki would be disappointed if he couldn't be helpful.

"That is great. I would. I will start helping you tomorrow Haruhi." Tamaki said excitedly.

"Uh…Tamaki I have to work on my homework for all my classes, since we have been preoccupied with the fair. I think we can practice my French on Monday." Hearing her cell phone buzz she said. "I have to go answer this senpai."

She stood up and walked out the doors. Tamaki sat there. _Who can be calling her?_

Tamaki felt someone tapping his shoulder and saw Ayako Nakano, one of clients of Host Club.

"Hello Tamaki. Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Ayako said in a concerned voice.

"Oh, but my princess I am not alone since I have you." Tamaki whispered.

"Would you come and meet my parents? I did not have a chance to introduce you during the fair." Ayako asked giddily.

"Anything, my princess." _I hope Haruhi won't mind me missing._

Tamaki was lead to the Nakano's table Ayako. Tamaki spent his time charming her parents. _ I can't disappoint my princess. But I must leave now. _Tamaki parted with the Nakano family and went to his table.

_Where is Haruhi? I thought that she'd be finished with her call and waiting. Oh, maybe something happened to my Haruhi. I have to do everything possible to find her._

Tamaki was tapped on the shoulder by the Maître d' and handed him a note. Tamaki read silently:

_Dear Tamaki,_

_Seeing that you are occupied for, for the last twenty minutes, with Ayako Nakano and her family, I have invited Haruhi to sit with me at my table. I did this because I saw that Haruhi was hungry and all by herself. You are welcome to join us._

_Kyoya Otori_

Tamaki stood there filling with rage. _I can't believe that Kyoya would do this today. He knew that Haruhi and I had a date. I can't let him steal her and have my date with her._


	6. The Date pt 2 Kyoya

**Author Note: Thank You for reviewing and helping me choose!**

** Please keep reviewing making suggestions. *Even if you don't like the story.***

**Any OC's are my creation.**

** To Scherherazade: Duly noted. Thanks for the comment.

* * *

**

Mirua's Restaurant – 5:05 pm

_Ah, they are finally here. Good, I hope that Tamaki is prepared for anything, because he won't be expecting me. _Kyoya is sitting alone on a table not visible by Haruhi and Tamaki's table. _Good, she is answering her cell. It will only be the twins just as annoying her since I hinted she'd be out with Tamaki. It will take her about five minutes to calm them down._

_Where is Ayako Nakano and her family? Their reservation is for 5:10pm._ The Nakano family is seated by a host in the near the side of restaurant._ She won't be able to resist talking to Tamaki; hopefully she will take him to her family. _Tamaki is approached by his second most adoring fan and strike up a conversation. Ayako leads Tamaki to her table, perfect.

Haruhi returns to find Tamaki missing and sits patiently. _He must have gone to the restroom? How did Hikaru and Kaoru know I was out? They sounded at I was a pet that was stolen under their nose._

After six minutes she looks at her watch, ten minutes later she begins tapping her right foot and her face is overcome with a frown. _What the heck happened to him? He is the one that invited me._

_Time for me to come out of now where and steal her away. _"Haruhi, I am surprised to see you here." Kyoya asked with an expression of curiosity in his eyes. Haruhi looks up to see Kyoya standing so near. "I did not know that this where Tamaki was taking you. Where is Tamaki?"

"Um… I don't know where he is." She said annoyed, "Why are you here senpai? Are you here with your family? Why don't you sit down senpai?" _Where is Tamaki? Why is Kyoya here? Maybe he has reconciled with his father. I'm getting carried away with wild ideas. I need to spend less time listening to the Twins and Tamaki's conversations._

Kyoya sat down and answered, "I am not here with my family. I am meeting the children of my father's business acquaintance. I have only met them a handful of times. How long have you been waiting?"

"I have been waiting seventeen minutes. Do you think something happened to him?" Haruhi said concerned.

"Wait a moment." Kyoya said as he stopped a waiter. "Do you know where Tamaki Suoh is? He was sitting at this table."

"Yes, he went to the Nakano's family table with a beautiful girl leading him there."

"It must Ayako's family. The Nakano's always come here on Saturdays. Obviously, he did not want to disappoint a client and felt compelled to go," he told her calmly.

"This must have happened when I was outside. I don't think that he would have left me alone."

"I guess that you are right." Kyoya asks Haruhi, "You're hungry. Come sit with me until Tamaki comes back. I don't want to sit by myself." Making a statement, not a question. _She won't say no. I know that she is hungry. She is so annoyed with Tamaki she might not care if he worries._

Haruhi absentmindedly places her hand over her stomach. "I guess your right senpai. I wonder how long Tamaki is going to be gone. We should have order twenty minutes ago. But, how will he find us?"

"I will leave a note with the waiter and then he can come to our table." Kyoya resured her. _But the waiter will not give him the letter until five minutes we have been sitting together. _"Waiter, I want a piece of paper to leave my friend a note."

* * *

Mirua's Restaurant – 5:25 pm

"So senpai, who are these people you are meeting?" Haruhi asked.

"They are cousins and their dads' are co-owners of the Yoshida's Video Games Co. Miyuki and Hiroshi Yoshida are the easiest people to get along with." _If you can handle and entertain them, you'll be fulfilling a requirement I want in wife._

"I don't think that I would have trouble with them. Unless they …"

He finished her sentence, "are rich bastard."

She saw that he was genuinely smiling through his eyes. "I won't be rude to them, if that worries you. Who you should worry about is Tamaki. Unless Miyuki and Hiroshi like the prince act you might have trouble. But he can charm anyone."

"Did he charm you into coming with him? Or did he use his puppy eyes?"

Haruhi laughed, "He use anxious almost puppy eyes. But I did want to come with him. Now I don't even see him. This restaurant is very huge."

"Hello Kyoya-san," said a very pretty girl, long black hair and green eyes.

Kyoya stood up and so did Haruhi. "Hello Miyuki-san and Hiroshi-san. This Haruhi-san, she and another friend, who will be here momentarily, will be eating with us. I hope you don't mind." Kyoya said, in voice that implied that they better accept this.

"We don't mind having extra dinner guest. Nice to meet you Haruhi-san." Hiroshi-san said happily as he stared at Haruhi.

_He is practically ogling at Haruhi. _Kyoya interacted, "Let us all seat down. Tamaki is coming now." he stared at his watch. He whispered to Haruhi, "He'll be furious that you went missing."

She whispered back, "He'll get over it. You are entertaining people he won't humiliate you." She paused as she Tamaki, "Maybe not."

Tamaki was standing in front the four teenagers table; they all looked worried about his angry presence.

"Kyoya, how could you do this to me? You knew that I was taking Haruhi to dinner and you stole her from me." Tamaki said in a whirlwind fury.

As Haruhi stood to prevent Tamaki from humiliate himself any further, Kyoya also stood up and took Tamaki to talk in private. Haruhi calmed Miyuki and Hiroshi and started to converse about their school.

"Tamaki, are you really going to embarrass yourself, Haruhi and me with your jealous antics. As I read on the note, Haruhi was alone and hungry, she seemed out of place. Now come, sit down, and help me entertain the Yoshida cousins with Haruhi." _That should chastise him into calming down. Leaving Haruhi by herself was not a smart move on his part. I told him that this was a challenge for her heart. Seems she did a good job to of relaxing them. _Kyoya thought gladly.

Tamaki and Kyoya returned to the table.

"I am sorry to have caused any of you distress. I apologize for my inexcusable behavior and hope that you will let me make a better impression." Tamaki said as peaceful and disarming possible.

Miyuki Yoshida kindly said, "You are forgiven for as you put it 'inexcusable behavior'. Haruhi mentioned that we accustom ourselves to your mood swings. You must have a passionate nature."

"Passions run high in young men when they are near beautiful ladies." Tamaki said smoothly._ Haruhi should not be embarrassed by my actions now. I have handled this perfectly._

"Quite true. Quite true." Hiroshi said as he took a quick glance at Haruhi. She was staring at Tamaki her cheeks blushing.

_Tamaki might actually get onto Haruhi's good side. But he'll likely miss it up on his own. I have to worry about Hiroshi; I thought that he had a girlfriend, _Kyoya thought pissed off.

A waiter appeared and took all the nicely dressed teenagers orders. Tamaki and Kyoya had to help the other three with their orders, since they did not know much French.

"Do you really entertain the girls Ouran academy?" Miyuki asked curiously.

Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki all looked confused. _How does she know that? _They thought simultaneously.

"I think that is a marvelous you two spend your time bringing joy to girls. Sometimes young men bring more misery than happiness." Miyuki moved her eyes between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Oh, yes we love to bring happiness. But why would any young man bring a young lady misery?" Tamaki asked. _Why would she think that young men will purposely hurt a girl? I have to help her, I know there is something sad has happened to her._

_Just as I thought, Tamaki will become involved and want to help and momentarily forget about Haruhi. Leaving her all for me to take away, _Kyoya thought evilly.

"Have either of you gone to Ouran Academy to study?" Haruhi said, wanting to avoid another plot to meddle in someone else's life.

"No, but we have visited the campus, its lovely. Our fathers are thinking of taking us out of our school in Tokyo and enrolling us in Ouran." Hiroshi mentioned.

"I thought that you were here to visit your grandmother. I assume you will stay with her if you decide to stay at Ouran." Kyoya said. Thinking, _if Hiroshi keeps staring at Haruhi I will dispose of him myself._

"Will if you will be staying at Ouran, we would be happy to show you around." Tamaki look at the cousins hoping that they would consider his offer.

The cousins both happily accepted and the conversion between the teenagers became cheerful and relaxed. The time flew by and before they knew it was 8:30pm. They all began ready to leave.

"Thank you Kyoya we had a great evening. But we have to get going or our Grandmother will have our heads." Hiroshi said in a joking way, but no one laughed.

"Yes, we have to go. Thank you Kyoya-san and you too, Haruhi-san and Tamaki-san. I hope to be seeing you all soon." Miyuki said. "I did not except that you would such a charming friend or a beautiful girlfriend."

Hiroshi, Haruhi, and Tamaki dumbly stared at Miyuki. Kyoya just laughed and said pleasantly, "No, Haruhi-san is not my girlfriend, but I can guess way you thought so."

Since the three had not recovered, Miyuki stated, "Well, you looked so cute together when I first got here. I just assumed. Sorry if I displeased anyone by my comment." She apologized. She grabbed her cousin arm and led him to the town car.

"Will, that was awkward. I hope that you enjoyed the dinner. I will see you at school on Monday and there will be no cosplay. I may contact you both to see about Haruhi keeping her disguise. Bye." Kyoya left the restaurant. _What Miyuki said will sink into their minds. I will go see Haruhi tomorrow.

* * *

_

Haruhi's apartment – 9:00 pm

_That was the most silent car ride I have had. Why would she have thought that I was Kyoya's girlfriend? _Haruhi made grimaced at the thought.

Tamaki helped Haruhi out of the limo, and then saw the gift that he wanted to give to her. He grabbed it and took it with him and walked her to her door.

"I know that you are mad about my behavior tonight. I should have been more, more attentive but …all I can say is that you hope that you forgive me and let me take you out one more time." Tamaki said desperately while he dropped to her knees and clung to her.

"Senpai get up. I forgive you. But I have to think about if we should out again." Haruhi said as gently as she could. _I hope that he is not heartbroken. Then, I'll never hear the end of it.  
_

"Oh, thank you, thank you. I will make you see that giving me another chance will not be a waste of time." Tamaki stood up and held out his present. "I wish to give you this gift under better circumstance. Please accept. It would mean so much to me if you would listen to it."

_Maybe he made me the gift. A mix of songs on a CD._ "Tamaki, I am sure I'd love your gift. I will see you at school."

As she was about to turn away, Tamaki stops her and leans and whispers, "Sweet dreams, my heart." He kisses her gently on her cheek. "Please forgive my forwardness."

Tamaki walks to his limo, leaving a very confused Haruhi to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

**I am sure that some of you hate the way it ended, will tough cookies ;)  
**

**Please review, comment or make suggestions. *Even if you don't like it*  
**


	7. Getting to know Haruhi

**Author Notes: Thank you all for commenting, reviewing and making suggestions.**

**Please keep it up. *Even if you don't like the story or this chapter.***

**I'm starting my junior year in college so I won't be able to upload as often, but I'll update every Sunday. Please forgive me I'm a servant to a very unforgiving business club.**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi's room – 9:10pm

Haruhi carried her body to her room, feeling more exhausted from such a taxing day. She changed into her pajamas and lay on her bad.

_All I hoped for today was to wake up, run errands, do my chores, and have a nice quite dinner with Tamaki. _Haruhi sighed. _But nothing went as I had hoped. I woke up and got a call from Kyoya, sounding odd and asking me strange questions. Did Kyoya want to give Tamaki a hard time to prevent me from going out with him? Does he think that I would not be in the host club anymore if I went out with Tamaki or prevent Tamaki from being in the club? There I go again thinking like the twins. _

_How did the twins know that I was out with Tamaki? I going to have to talk to Kyoya in private on Monday and find out what he is up to. He is the only one who would know the every movement of the hosts. Why did he have to invite us to have dinner with him and the Yoshida Cousins? I still can't believe that anyone would think of me as Kyoya's girlfriend. Maybe Miyuki liked Tamaki so much that she wanted me to be with Kyoya,_ she thought sadly.

To distract herself from sad thoughts she, grabbed her book bag and began to work on her homework. After two straight hours of homework, she stopped to stretch and she noticed Tamaki's present. She read the tag on the gift.

_Haruhi, listen to the songs before you go to sleep so you may dream, the sweetest dreams._

_Yours truly,_

_Tamaki_

She opened her gift and saw a Pineapple Pod mini. _Wow, this gift is to expensive. I need to return it to him. Well, it's not expensive to him. If I do that he will think I hate it and he will go into a spiral of depression. I'll thank him personally on Monday._

She listened to Tamaki's rendition to Mozart's Sonata for Two Pianos in D major. She lost herself in the music to avoid thinking about messy emotions and feelings.

* * *

Kyoya's limo – 8:40pm

Kyoya pulls out his cell phone dials Ranka's cell.

"Ranka. Hi this is Kyoya."

"I know it was you. Is my little angle alright? Tamaki did not hurt her in any way did he? Because, if he did he'd be dead the second I see him."

"As much I liked to see Tamaki shaking in fear, Tamaki did not harm your daughter. But I would like to thank you for telling me what restaurant they were going to, you saved me a lot of time."

"No problem. So, Haruhi should be home now? Is Tamaki dropping her off?" Ranka asked as any dad wants to know where his daughter is.

"He is dropping her off but I will follow them home, so that you don't worry. Ranka, on Sunday's you take Haruhi out to lunch, right?"

"Yes, would you like to join us?" Ranka asked smiling.

"Thank you. I loved to join both of you for lunch. Please call me when you are about to go. Goodnight.

"If you want to spend more time with Haruhi tomorrow bring yoga clothes. Goodnight Kyoya."

_Yoga clothes? I never knew she did yoga. _Kyoya stands in the shadows to see Tamaki drop off Haruhi. He sees Tamaki dropping on his knees. _The idiot is asking forgiveness and a second chance. If Miyuki goes to Ouran he'll be compelled to help her and temporally or permanently forget about Haruhi. He kissed her! It was only on the cheek but I will not stand for this. My future wife needs to a spotless reputation. I'll deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

_

Haruhi's apartment – 9:00 am

"Good morning dad. Why did you not wake me up?" Haruhi hugged her dad and went to serve herself breakfast.

"Haruhi we are going to eat lunch at the arcade/karaoke place." Ranka said.

"Why? Do you think I'm stressed out and need some 'fun'?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"No. We have not gone there in a long time and Kyoya will be coming with us." Ranka stated as a matter of fact.

Haruhi made a face. "Why does he have to come? He is not supposed to make my life miserable on the weekends."

"Why are you complaining? He is a wonderful, handsome young man. I thought you had a good time with him yesterday." Ranka's face

"How did you know that I had dinner with him? You were the one to tell him were me and Tamaki were going didn't you." Haruhi hissed.

"I only wanted you to have a good time. Also I did not want that Tamaki to put his arms around you."

"Oh, that makes it any better. I'm going to get my stuff and go to my yoga class. I will see you for lunch."

Ranka took out his cell and texted Kyoya: _Haruhi will be at Sprit Yoga for two hours. Good Luck.

* * *

_

Sprit Yoga studio – 9:45 am

Haruhi enter the studio and hoped to have a good session. _This will relax me. What the hell is he doing here! _

"Kyoya, what are you doing here? You coming to lunch with my dad and me is bad enough, but I need this place to relax."

"I am also here to relax. What type of yoga are we going to do?" Kyoya smirked.

"We'll be doing ashtanga yoga. Follow me to the class. Please don't embarrass me."

"I'm not the twins or Tamaki."

"We'll see."

After an hour and half and two "breaks" class ended. They went to change for lunch and meet in exit of the studio.

"How can you do those poses?" Kyoya asked. _I could barely do some of them, but I won't admit it._

"Practice. At least you lasted longer than I thought you could. You were doing well until we got to Halasana." Haruhi laughed.

_She seems less angry. _"I could not lay my head and bend body over, but I did try."

"Yeah but you made people look at you. You slipped and hit you nose with your knee." Haruhi remembered how he cursed. "Is your nose alright?"

"I am fine. Where are we going to eat? Is the place quite?" _I hope it is place that is very secluded._

"It will be a surprise. I am sure you'll hate it. I used to go there when I was in middle school." Haruhi turned to him and smiled acidly sweet.

"You want to see me suffer don't you?" Kyoya joked.

"Yes, but only a little," she gestured with index and thumb. "Or it may depend on your answers to my questions. I remembered when you called me yesterday morning; I said I would not see you until Monday at school. And now I have seen you two days straight and none of it connected to the host club."

"Do you find it difficult to believe that I want to spend more time with you?"

"Yes, yes I do find it difficult to believe." Haruhi said as she looked Kyoya. "I know that you wanted me to see Tamaki's faults and _you_ had the _perfect_ opportunity. Why did you want me to see the faults in becoming involved with Tamaki? What did you have to gain or win from it?"

Kyoya smirked, "Haruhi, I had something to gain from that. I have the chance to gain you."

Haruhi felt dizzy, _how could this have happened? None of the guys ever showed an interest in me. Now, Tamaki does not seem like an option and Kyoya, will he is just Kyoya. He never does something for no profit. I have to sit down._

"Here let me let me help you to a seat." He took her inside a café. He left to order her some tea. _I didn't think she would over react. She'll calm down. _"Drink this."

She took the drink without looking at him. _How is this happening? Something is wrong. He destroys my date with Tamaki, he knew everything. Was he jealous? No, that can't be. What is that buzzing sound?_ She sees Kyoya answering his cell._ I just want to forget that conversation._

"Hello Ranka. We just got out of the class…she is fine…we're in a café…I know where that is we will be there in ten minutes." Kyoya ended the call. "We will wait three more minutes before heading out. Why didn't you tell me we were going to the commoner's entertainment center?" _That should bring some response out of her. I should have known if she knew I was coming she'd want to make it hell for me._

"I can tell from your face that you'd rather go to the restaurant that we were in yesterday. But for your information, I did not choose that place my dad did. I'll have to thank him once you have a headache from the noise and the food."

"Do you think I'm that too 'delicate' to handle such a place?" He said in a superior voice.

"No, but what will you do if my dad wants you to sing karaoke? I won't have to sing, since I know I can't." Haruhi smugly said.

"Let's get going." Kyoya said. _I better not act pissed off or her dad will notice that I don't want to be there._

They kept walking until they reach a large building that was giving off noise of happy teenagers. Both thought, _I'm going to hate this place._ They walked in seeing teenagers playing different arcade games like DDR and Guitar Hero.

"Follow me, eating area is all the way in the back." Haruhi yelled.

"I thought you came here when you were younger. This place does not seem like you."

"I said I came here, but I did not say I liked it. I use to work here. Wait a second. I don't see my dad. I received a text from my dad."

Haruhi read the text. "I can't believe him he left us to go to work early."

_Haruhi is royally pissed off. Her dad must know that I want to spend more time with her. This place might let her to get to know me better._ "Why don't we stay here and have lunch. I don't want to walk anymore."

"Fine. I thought you'd just order your limo and escape out of here."

"I would not leave you by yourself."

"Why not? I don't need you to be taken care of me."

"I know that but I want you to get to know me better. Here let's sit and wait to get our order."

"No need the second the waiters see me they just bring me the usual."

"I thought you did not come here often since middle school."

"I use to work here, but only part time. They still remember me. My dad never told you?"

"No, your father has not told me everything about you. And you don't know everything about me." Kyoya said coolly.

"Yeah, but if we keep hanging out I think I can learn a lot 'bout you." Haruhi turned to waiter and said, "Hi Taro-chan, thanks for the drinks and chips. You know what I want to eat."

"Yeah, but the boss told me to bring your friend a menu. Here you go sir." The waiter named Taro handed Kyoya a menu. "I'll be back. Are you going to sing or dance Haru-chan?" Taro looked at the dance floor.

"You may leave. Now I want the fish and chips." Kyoya said arrogantly and dismissed the waiter. _Why do guys always fall for Haruhi? She is not gorgeous, talented or rich, yet she has something that makes her noticed._

"Senpai, that was mean. You had no right to send away him like that. He's an old friend of mine." Haruhi turned from Kyoya and folded her arms and looked at the dance floor. _I was not going to even dance or sing. But I'll ask Taro to dance, that will piss Kyoya off.

* * *

_

**Please Review, Comment or Make Suggestions.**

**Sorry for cliffhager but I run out of ideas.  
**


	8. Unexpected

**Author Note: Thank You for those who review. I really appreciate it.**

**Please keep reviewing making suggestions. *Even if you don't like the story or this chapter. Or to make the story keep going.*

* * *

**

Arcade/Karaoke Place – 12pm

Haruhi turned from Kyoya and folded her arms and looked at the dance floor. _I was not going to even dance or sing. But I'll ask Taro to dance, that will piss Kyoya off._

Minutes passed, neither Kyoya nor Haruhi talked or even looked at each other. Both were staring at different spots, each thinking their own thoughts.

Haruhi thought, _when is Taro coming back? I really need to make Kyoya mad. I hope song will be short, I don't like to dance._

Kyoya thought, _when is that damn waiter coming my so call 'food'? If you are paying for something you expect good service._

"Are they always this fast at bringing orders?" Kyoya said sarcastically.

"No. But maybe they'd notice how rich you are and they're making your food extra special." Haruhi mimicked Kyoya's evil smile.

"There not much they can do to it. It's only French fries and fried fish." Wanting to bring her anger to an end, he asked, "What is your usual when you come to this restaurant?"

"Is part to get to know me better? Ask me questions and store the information in that thick skull of yours."

"I know you're mad. You have a right to be. But you might try being pleasant. We are both stuck here, unless you rather leave."

Haruhi sighed. "My usual is Narita salmon bento with a side of fresh strawberries. Oh, good our food is here. Thank you, Taro-chan." Haruhi smiled as she said so.

"Yes, it looks appetizing." Kyoya sounded sincere although Haruhi could tell he was joking.

While he was not looking, Haruhi mouthed to Taro-chan, "Come back during your break."

Taro-chan smiled to Haruhi and said, "If that is all, I'll leave you two to your meal. But if there is anything you need, anything at all I'll return."

Once Taro left, Kyoya said, "Hmm. That boy seems too familiar with you, Haruhi. I would not trust him. What would the rest of the host club think?"

"The host club can mind its own business. As I told you, he is an old friend and he is not being 'too familiar' with me. You on the other hand are being a complete jackass, emphasis on the ass."

They kept eating and Kyoya wondered, _This Taro guy must have known Haruhi for a long time. How long and how well? Haruhi never noticed that guys liked her. Hell, she barely just noticed that Tamaki liked her. Now she knows I want her, but she does not seem remotely interested. I'll fix that._

Both had finished their meals and just sat in their seats not knowing what to do next. Taro came over to Haruhi.

Taro asked, "Haruhi, would you like to dance? Although, no one is singing at this moment, we can dance to the music from the jukebox."

Haruhi turned to see Kyoya's fuming expression, and then smiled brightly, "I would _love_ to dance with you, _Taro_." Haruhi took his hand. _That's what he gets for being such a jerk._

Taro took her to the jukebox to choose a song; they chose an old American slow song. They began to dance, which was awkward because Haruhi was use to leading.

"Thank you! I'm sorry for stepping on your feet." As she looked at Taro's face.

Taro looked down at her and grinned. "Haruhi, it's ok. Your dancing has improved since the last time we tried to dance. How you been? We've missed you here. You were the best bus boy, I mean girl we had." Taro said nicely. He did not mind that Haruhi was stepping on his feet once in a while.

"I've been fine. You remember that I had to quit this place once I entered Ouran Academy. Before you ask, that guy over there is VP of a club I was forced to join. But I like the club, even though the other members are a little arrogant." Haruhi said in a hurry.

Taro laughed and Haruhi joined in. "No wonder you're with that guy. He seems, no, he is pompous. But you're not here on date or anything like that, right? Honestly, I _don't _feel bad stealing you away from him." They both laughed.

Meanwhile, Kyoya sat waiting for this ridiculous song to be over. _They chose the silliest song possible. Why are they laughing? Reminiscing of old times or are they laughing at me? He has his hand all over her. I won't stand for this._

Just as he was to stand up and march over to them, a balding middle-aged man tapped Taro's shoulder. _That must be that Taro's boss; he'll surely stop them and make him go back to work._ But to Kyoya's surprise, the middle age man began to dance and converse with Haruhi.

"Why are you leading me to my table?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, please introduce me to you friend. Your dad told me that you are in the same club." The middle age man told her.

"Kyoya Otori, I'll like to introduce to Yasashiku Hara. He is the owner of this establishment." _Kyoya if you dear insult this man, I will choke you with my bear hands,_ Haruhi thought_._

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Yasashiku-kun. You run a good business; your customers seemed well fed and entertained." Kyoya, Haruhi and Yasashiku all turned their heads see content customers.

Yasashiku-kun asked politely, "Are Haruhi and you enjoying your date here?"

Before Haruhi could correct him, Kyoya said, "Yes, we are enjoying our date. Aren't we, sweetheart?"

Haruhi was too stunned for words; Yasashiku-kun took that an affirmative. "I'll leave you two alone. I know young couples like their privacy." He chuckled as he walked away.

Haruhi came to a realization. _This is a date, isn't it! Oh my gosh, I have to leave him right now. _

While Haruhi was lost in her thoughts, Kyoya grabbed her hand and they began to dance.

"Why are we dancing? We need to pay the bill for the lunch." Haruhi said franticly, hoping that he would release her so that she could pay and run back home.

"No need I left the cash on the table." _Why does she look like a she a trapped animal? Do I make her this nervous?_ "You could have just left me once he said we were on a date. Since, you did not leave you must have been thinking it over. Is being alone with me really such a bad thing?"

"No, I think it could be worst. You could have kidnapped me from my apartment to take me out." Haruhi said truthfully.

"If I had tried to kidnap you, you would have fought until you were tired and ended up enjoying yourself." Kyoya naturally smiled.

"You are sometimes are full of yourself. How do you know I would have had fun?"

"Because, I am really the only one who knows everything about you." Kyoya whispered in her ear.

Haruhi's heart started to pound a little harder, _Why is he so close to me? This needs to stop._ "Really senpai, you don't know everything about me. You did not know that I use to work here."

"I assume that you made your father promise not to tell anyone that you worked here."

"You figured it out," Haruhi said sarcastically. "I did not want the host club to find out and then insist on coming here and making me miserable."

"Then, it is better that you are here with me, because I won't insist on playing the video games and singing karaoke. Are you tired of dancing because we go walk around and find something enjoyable?" _I don't mind dancing, that Taro guy can see that she is happy. She is dancing well with me just like she did on Friday night at the fair._

_Why is does he seem so calm? Is he really having fun with me? That can't be it He is up to something. If we leave then I can find out what he really wants. _"Let's leave. But I have to home be home by," she in looked at his watch, "four. So you have only three hours to get to know me better. But you should not tell anyone in the host club that we spent the day together." Haruhi warned him.

"Yeah, like I want Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki to gang up on me Monday after school. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to say goodbye to Yasashiku-kun." They found him near a photo booth. "We are going to leave; I just wanted to tell you before you call my dad."

"Yes, we had a lovely lunch. But we must be going." Kyoya said politely.

"Before you go, take pictures in the booth to remember your date." Yasashiku-kun insisted.

"We'll gladly take some pictures. Thank you for the suggestion." Kyoya pushed Haruhi into the photo booth not caring that she was mad. "Now smile Haruhi. Your dad is going to see these."

"You jerk. Fine it'll make my dad happy. You know you have to put money in for it to work."

"I forgot. I'll be back in a second. You better smiling."

When entered found Haruhi laughing, Kyoya thought, _what is she thinking that made her laugh? Her eyes are very pretty when she smiles._

"Why are you laughing?"

"You'll see why soon."

Kyoya felt Haruhi put her arm around his back, _what is she planning_? Then he noticed but it was too late, that she had but bunny ears while they took the picture. Something overcame him and he started tickling Haruhi and she started laughing unexpectedly. She also started to tickle him, and then both stopped tickling and just bursted into laughter.

"The pictures will look to silly and immature we will need to destroy them." Kyoya said.

"I agree, but it would nice to have proof that you are human."

Kyoya picked up the two strips of the pictures they had taken. "Here keep one copy," Kyoya said nice but then his voice changed, "but don't show it to anyone. Especially the twins."

"Sure, I won't show it to them. It really looks out of character for both of us." Looking at the picture stripe, she knew that something had overcome them inside the photo booth. She smiled and said, "Let's get going then."

They walked through the streets, stopping when they saw something interesting. Kyoya remembered to tell Haruhi his plan to keep the school from knowing she was a girl.

"Haruhi you should expect all the students calling you Haru from now on. Miyuki and Hiroshi are starting school tomorrow and I don't expect them know you're a girl and I didn't tell them your last name last night."

"I don't mind being called Haru, but won't the teachers call Haruhi."

"All ready taken care of. I contacted the teachers and all agreed and I also texted other members. No one wants you to be out of the club; since the vase is paid for you are debt free you are free to leave. Everyone wants you...I have to answer this. This is Kyoya, what is it?" Kyoya looks at his cell phone, "No its all right…I don't mind and none of the others will mind. Goodbye."

Kyoya makes a call to driver. Inside the limo Kyoya says, "Tomorrow we will be on the cover of a tabloid. It seems someone took a picture of us dinner. No one knows your name that's good. I don't think that Tamaki or Miyuki and Hiroshi will mind but I will contact them."

"What do you mean the cover of a tabloid? Someone took a picture of us."

"Yes, unfortunately it is already in print see." Kyoya showed her the picture that he had been looking at when he received his call. "We're at your apartment. I'll walk you up." They both got out of the limo.

"You can't see my face in that picture. Will you look for the person who took the picture?"

"No, but I'm going to look into it. I had a wonderful afternoon and I hope to do this again next Sunday." Before Haruhi could say any more, Kyoya lifted her hand to his lips and gazed into her eyes. "See you tomorrow Haruhi." _This should be unexpected for her. Tamaki or any other guy does not stand a chance with Haruhi. She is mine._ Kyoya thought as he got into his limo.

* * *

**Please leave comments, reviews or make suggestions. *Even if you did not like this chapter***

**I think I'm developing a bad case of writer's block. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.**


	9. New Kids at Ouran

**Author Note: Any OC's are my creation.**

**I am going to upload every Sunday night or Monday mornings. **

**Please review, comment or make suggestions. *Even if you don't like the story or this chapter.*

* * *

**

2 miles away from Ouran Academy – Early Morning Monday

"Could you drive any slower?" said a scared 17-year-old guy.

"Why? Don't you want to check the place out? Look for that cute girl we met Saturday night. I don't think she had a boyfriend so she's fair game," a pretty emerald colored eyed girl responded. She lowered the speed of the convertible.

"You just want to meet up with Kyoya so he can help you out." The somewhat cute guy said.

Hiroshi and Miyuki Yoshida, cousins and best friends since birth, both knew why they were enrolled in Ouran Academy. At Miyuki's request, their dads had taken them out of their private school in Ota, Tokyo and placed into Ouran Academy. Hiroshi had agreed that leaving was best but he only did it, because Miyuki was suffering at their former school.

"We are here. Let us hurry up and go to the office. I hope that I won't be recognized from the picture in the tabloid." Miyuki fixed her blond wig. They both looked at their uniforms. "I wish that I was wearing your uniform. I look like a dork."

"Don't worry every girl will look the same. You're still adorable." Hiroshi said trying to cheer up his cousin.

"Your right, I'll make it work. I want to find where the host club room is." Miyuki dragged her cousin through the Ouran Entrance. They found the admissions office and were lead to the chairman's office.

"Good morning. You two must be Hiroshi and Miyuki Yoshida. I am the chairman of this wonderful academy. I am pleased to see that you are in uniform. Few do not come in uniform their first day of school. You will be shown the school by your class representatives."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. We have already taken a tour of the campus. I would like to know where the host club is located." Miyuki replied.

"It's in Music Room 3, but it's no wonder that such a beautiful girl would seek the company of the best and bright boys Ouran has to offer." Yuzuru Suoh said smoothly.

"Thank you, chairman. Goodbye. Come on Hiroshi. " Miyuki grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged him many corridors and hallways. "You're coming with me. I know you are embarrassed of me right now but …" Miyuki opened the door to the music room, and became silent as she saw two good-looking guys.

The two red haired twins walked forward to Miyuki. One grabbed her hand and the other her hair.

The twin holding her hand spoke, "Why would someone be embarrassed of…"

The other twin fiddling with her hair finished the question, "…of such a pretty little thing?"

"Umm…get your hands off me! My cousin can be embarrassed by me. I am looking for Kyoya Otori."

Kyoya typed on his laptop and looked up. "Hikaru and Kaoru let go of her. Miyuki and Hiroshi come over here." The twins let go reluctantly and the Yoshida cousins approached Kyoya.

"Hello Kyoya. I was hoping to talk to you. Can I meet with you later? I would gladly hire you as a host if I have to?"

"No need." Kyoya smiled. "I'll start your tab tomorrow."

Hiroshi laughed, "Same old Kyoya. I wanted to ask you if the girl you introduced us…Haruhi comes to this school, right?" At the mention of Haruhi's name, the twins tired to look normal but were hearing very cautiously. _They do not need to tell me since I already know what class they are in, _Kyoya thought.

Kyoya frowned; _this idiot is going to be a problem. If I hint to the twins that Hiroshi likes Haruhi, they could take care of him._ "Unfortunately, she is presently not at Ouran. Classes are about to start in fifteen minutes. What classes are you two in?"

Hiroshi and Miyuki both looked at their class schedules'. Miyuki answered, "I am in class 1-A."

Hiroshi said, "I'm in class 2-A. I think you and I will be in the same class."

"I'll show you the way there. Hikaru and Kaoru please show Miyuki to class."

"We loved to show her the way, oh great Shadow King." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. They grabbed her by both arms and carried her to class.

"She will be safe with those two guys, right? I can't let anything happen to her." Hiroshi said nervously.

"She is relatively safe with them. They will not harm her, but they might make her their new toy. I already know why she wants to talk. Do not worry; I do not think it is too difficult to deal with. Let's get to class." Kyoya and Hiroshi left Music Room 3.

* * *

Class Room for Students 1-A

Haruhi was sitting at her desk thinking, _I cannot believe I have not been able to sleep. _Haruhi yawns. _Where are the twins any way? I thought they would be grilling me with questions about eating out with Tamaki and thinking it was a date. Oh, I might not have to deal with their questions and antics today or not._ She sees the Hitachiin twin carrying a pretty, blond girl to the teacher.

"Here is our new student Miyuki Yoshida. We were instructed to bring her here safely." "We must sit down now. Good luck!"

"Hello Miyuki Yoshida-chan. I am sure you'll like this class would you please say something about yourself."

"Hello everyone, I am Miyuki Yoshida. I moved here with my cousin, Hiroshi Yoshida. If you have any questions please ask me now." Haruhi saw that Miyuki looked comfortable in front of the class as she was in the restaurant.

Few students raised their hands, Miyuki choose one girl sitting in front of the class. "Is it true that Yoshida's coming out with an interactive visual novel based on Flightless Angel." All the girls gave out high-pitched squeals.

"Umm, yes it will be release sometime in January. Do you have any other questions for me? Yes, you in the corner."

Renge asked excitedly, "Can it be bought before it due date?"

"Yes, but that can only be done through a special request and that has to processed. It should be done three months before selling date. Any other questions? No. Good. Sensei where will I sit?"

"You will sit behind Haru. Haru raise your hand."

Miyuki looked at 'Haru' for a considerable long time before taking her sit behind her. Haruhi thought, _will she recognize me, I hope not I still want to stay in the club even though it is a hassle. The twins keep looking at Miyuki. Why are looking at her so much? Did they find her lost and thought she be their new toy? I had better start paying attention to the teacher. _

The hours flew by; Haruhi did not notice that Miyuki had been looking at her or that the twins observed that Miyuki stared at Haruhi. They both thought, _foolish girl, why did you have to fall for Haruhi. She is just a girl, when will they learn. We are going to have a lot of fun._

The lunch bell rang and as all the other students left expect Haruhi and Miyuki, who was gathering her school supplies. Miyuki approached Haruhi.

"You're Haruhi, right? We had dinner with Kyoya and Tamaki…I can see that you were not expecting me to know your identity." She said in a one breath, "I'm sorry. I will not tell anyone."

"It's alright if you know I'm a girl. I was just surprised most people do not notice I am a girl. I almost did not recognize you without the blond hair." Haruhi said calmly and smiled at her naturally.

"Oh, it's a wig. I don't want to be bothered if anyone has seen those tabloid pictures. You are not going to lunch with the others. Are you skipping lunch or did you bring your lunch?" Miyuki asked as she took out her lunch.

"I bring my lunch to school and I want to avoid the cafeteria today. Why did you bring a lunch? I would think you'd buy your lunch and eat with you cousin."

"I didn't know how the food will taste, so I brought something I'm familiar with." Miyuki and Haruhi both ate in silence and occasionally a boy would stick his head into the door.

"Are all the guys in this school weird?"

"No, but word must have spread that there is a new girl in 1-A. You will get use to the attention. I forgot to ask how you knew how I was."

"Your eyes. I have not seen eyes like yours before. Also, you never said you went to another school so I assumed you went to Ouran, even though Kyoya said that you weren't at school this morning."

Haruhi laughed, "You knew Kyoya meant I was not school at the moment. He is pretty tricky."

"I think he did that to keep your secret and because my cousin asked to know if you were here. He was quite taken with you." Haruhi stared at Miyuki stunned at the revelation. "I did it again, sorry."

"No, no it's alright. I am sure that Kyoya is not 'taken with' me."

"Uh, um…I meant my cousin, but to think of it Kyoya does seems fond of you. That is the reason I thought you were dating in the first place."

"Haruhi there you are!" The Hitachiin twins yelled as they ran to hug Haruhi.

"Did you miss us because we missed you. Hikaru look at this, our natural host managed to charm our new toy with his rookie skill." Kaoru pointed out.

"I already told you ten times before; I will not be anyone's _toy_. Please stop eating my lunch." Miyuki said in distress.

"Cut it out. You have no right to make her your toy. She is new to school and that stressful enough on anyone."

"Haruhi are you jealous? You know that you are one and only _prized_ toy." Hikaru and Kaoru started to rub their cheeks against Haruhi's face.

"You're a host! OMG! That's so cool, so is that why the other students don't know you're a girl?" Miyuki noticed her error and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You told her that you were a girl." Hikaru said angrily.

"Come on Haruhi, we don't want you to quit the club." Kaoru tired to pacify the situation.

"Oh no. She did not have to tell me. I knew who she was when I saw her. We met Saturday night at Miura's Restaurant. Kyoya introduced us." Miyuki managed to calm down the twins.

"We thought that you and Tamaki were on a date. Good to hear that you guys were just entertaining Kyoya's friends." Hikaru stated.

"We heard you cousin talk about Haruhi. Does he know that Haru is actually Haruhi?"

"I don't think so. My cousin can be dense. Also, he has not seen Haru."

"Are you coming to the Host Club today?" Haruhi asked Miyuki.

"Yes, Kyoya will be my host. I already asked him this morning."

Something in Haruhi was surprised. _Why would she hire him as a host? She had more fun with Tamaki Saturday during dinner. This should not matter to me. Why does this bother me just little? No, I'm not bothered at all._

"Everyone in your seats, please turn to page two hundred." The teacher said and Haruhi began to take out her English book. Classes finished for the day

Haruhi was packing up her school supplies, Miyuki grabbed her hand. "Come on Haruhi. I want to meet the rest of the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru follow us." Miyuki said eagerly as a little kid on her first day of school.

"Let's race them Kaoru. If we win you owe us dinner and a movie." Hikaru said.

"Sure." Miyuki shouted. "Come on Haruhi follow me." Miyuki and Haruhi took an empty corridor and stairs that brought them a secret passage to the top floor. Miyuki ran and grabbed the door.

"Miyuki wait up!" Hiroshi came running. "Why are you running? You should not run, since you don't have your inhaler." Hiroshi pulled out an inhaler. "How's your friend? Are you a member of the host club? Hi I am Hiroshi, Miyuki's cousin." He pulled out his hand.

Haruhi shook his hand Miyuki. "Hi I'm Haruh…I meant Haru. I'm a member of the Host Club. Nice to meet you."

"That was sneaky. We didn't know about that passage," Hikaru said in a pouty voice. "Hello, how are you? We saw you in the morning, but we were not properly introduced. I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Hey what do we get for beating you two?" Miyuki finally opened the door.

"Hello fair princess." Tamaki grabbed her hand, pulled her close and stared into her eye. "I have never basked in a greater beauty than yours. Your emerald eyes glitter brighter than any real gems. Please, run away with me, were you and I can be alone. Haruhi!" Tamaki said in horror.

Kyoya stepped out of one of the closets and looked at Tamaki's current situation. _That idiot can't help but give out flowery compliments. Haruhi might not be the jealous type, but even she can't stand for this._

**Pretty please review, comment or make suggestions. *Even if you don't like the story or this chapter.***

**I know I need to do better next time :)  
**


	10. Jealous

**A/N: I can't update the story as often anymore. I have too many school responsibilities. But I will keep on with the story. Please keep read when I update. Pretty please comment even though it's short.**

Ouran High School Host Club – Monday Afternoon

"Hello fair princess." Tamaki grabbed her hand, pulled her close and stared into her eye. "I have never basked in a greater beauty than yours. Your emerald eyes glitter brighter than any real gems. Please, run away with me, were you and I can be alone. Haruhi!" Tamaki said in horror.

Kyoya stepped out of one of the closets and looked at Tamaki's current situation. _That idiot can't help but give out flowery compliments. Haruhi might not be the jealous type, but even she can't stand for this._

The Hitachiin twins quickly took over the Haruhi is not Haruhi but Haru, a boy cover-up. "Boss this is not Haruhi, _remember_. Its _Haru_, Haruhi's identical cousin. Haruhi's is just a commoner who goes to a public school. Her name is not even Haruhi its Natsumi." Kaoru said in a mildly intimating way and with each passing sentence figuratively stabbing Tamaki.

"Yeah milord Natsumi only comes to Ouran for special events. Did you even _read_ the email Kyoya _sent_ the Host Club Saturday night?" Hikaru said hostile.

"The one that said Natsumi was only at Ouran for the fair and was leaving Sunday morning?"

"Also, this princess does not want a princely type to fawn over her. She wants two little devils that will show her a good time." Hikaru said winking as he and his brother wrapped one arm around her waist. Finally, Tamaki toppled into the ground of a corner whimpering.

Miyuki forcedly pulled out the twins embrace walking towards Tamaki's corner. She bent down to Tamaki, "Don't be sad. They just wanted to tease you. Of course, I would like you to be my host and not just Kyoya." She held out her hand to him. "I hope that don't let their teasing bring you down." She smiled at him kindly.

"So, Natsumi is her name it suits her better than Haruhi." Hiroshi surprised everyone in the room, except Miyuki and Kyoya. Kyoya was angered by this statement as was Hikaru and Kaoru. _This imbecile will get himself hurt before the day is finished if he doesn't shut up_, thought Kyoya.

"Haruhi is a beautiful name. How dare you insult it?" Hikaru told him.

"You guys it's alright. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Now leave him alone so that we can prepare for our clients." Haruhi said, annoyed with the entire situation. _I hope that Hiroshi leaves before he says anything to anger him any further._

"I guess I'll leave you. Call me when you want to leave. I'm going to check out some of the other clubs Ouran has to offer." Hiroshi rushed to the door hoping that he would not start anymore conflict with the hosts.

"That was awkward. I hope that he does not come here again unless he is a client." Kyoya said coldly.

"You can relax Kyoya. I'll make sure that he does not come back. I'll wait over their by your laptop."

"Haru-Chan!" Yelled the short third year student who sprinted through the door. Miyuki looked amused as she saw a small blond boy hugging Haruhi.

When Hunny finally released Haruhi from his hug, he turned to Miyuki. "You must be a new client. Would you like to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" Hunny said smiling sweetly as the cakes he eats.

"Of course I'll eat with you. I love cake and all other sweets. I know that there are seven hosts in the Host Club. I'm wondering what happened to the seventh host?" Miyuki turned to all the present hosts. The hosts in turn looked at each.

"What did happen to Mori?" Tamaki said scared for his senpai. "Maybe he got kidnapped. Kaoru you ask everyone in his class when he was last seen. Hikaru you will create posters that will displayed throughout the school…"

"Wait. Hunny is Mori-sepia at Kendo practice?" Haruhi asked, hoping to prevent a massive search and rescue operation.

"I was going to tell you, but I forgot once I saw the cake. You guys aren't made at me?" Hunny said in a sad voice.

"No, no one is mad at you for forgetting. People forget once in a while. Come let's go have some cake." She and Hunny walked towards the cakes while each held one of Usa-chan arms. Tamaki and twins followed hoping to learn more about the girl with sweet disposition and sad eyes.

Haruhi began sitting up with help from Kyoya. "Since you are no longer in debt to the club, you are no longer required to set up by yourself. I will figure out a schedule so that everyone helps you. Your now just a member because you want to be." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi.

_He's smiling again, he must be planning something or is he really trying to be nice. Having the guys help me would be nice if they weren't so helpless._ Haruhi smiled back, "No, but thanks for the consideration. Thinking about it, if the hosts were to help me they would create a bigger mess for me to clean up."

"Then the club will reimburse you for your services. Your right, the other host would make mess of it."

Haruhi gave Kyoya an irritated look. "Why did you offer to have the others help? I would have still setup by myself. You knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, I anticipated your answer. And it's not fair for you to get something in return for your work." Kyoya smiled his calculated smile. "After Miyuki-san finishes her session with me she will be switching between hosts. You should expect her to be with you and the others today."

"Do you mind me asking why she chose you as her host? I thought she would pick Tamaki as her first host."

_Is she jealous? Probably not but will see about that._ "Miyuki and I are more acquainted with each other, then she and Tamaki. I am sure she figured out who you are. She is perceptive and would not a girl as her first host, no offence. Before she turned eight, we had been good friends but then she moved. For that reason, we think of one other as acquaintances. I'm sure she just wants to catch up and become close friends."

Before Haruhi could say any more, Tamaki announced that it was time to pose in front of Music Room 3 entrance. Girls came in flooding the room. Each move to where their intended host would sit. All the girls were staring at Miyuki, who sat patiently Kyoya. Then the gossip began to spread among the girls as they glance at what seemed to be a meaningful conversation between Kyoya and the 'new girl'.

"I hear that she is so sensitive to food that her chef packs her a special lunch."

"Have you seen her cousin? She pushed him around in the morning; she must have a forceful personality."

"Kyoya and she are getting along well. Do they know each other?"

"Did you not see Fabulous Teen Stories' issue? There was a picture of Kyoya, Tamaki, the new kids and a beautiful girl who must be a model. She was wearing you mother's latest evening dress." As a client of the Hitachiin brothers took out the well-known tabloid magazine.

Kaoru and Hikaru were astounded to see a simple, yet glamorous Haruhi sit with Kyoya. Even though Haruhi's wig covered most of her face they knew it was her, because they had sent that dress to her house expecting her to wear that dress when there was a special event in the far off future. There were other pictures but they specifically noticed that one.

"Will you lady's excuse us and you won't mind if we take your magazine for a moment." Kaoru said. He and Hikaru walked over to Haruhi how was entertaining two customers. "You don't mind if we steal Haru for a few moments. We will we return him safely."

Hikaru was the angriest of the twins. "What were you doing alone with Kyoya? When was this picture taken? Why were you wearing the dress that we sent to your home? That was meant for when you came to visit us at our mansion for dinner with our parents."

"First of all, the picture was taken this Saturday, most likely half an hour after you called. I was alone with Kyoya because Tamaki was talking with one of his customer's family and Hiroshi and Miyuki had not arrived at the restaurant. Finally, I did not know that the dress had been intended for me to meet your parents. My dad raided my closet to find clothes for the dinner. Excuse me; I have to get back to my clients." Haruhi rudely pushed them out of her way.

Hikaru was still pissed off. "She did not have to be rude about it."

"Will she does have a right to her privacy and if you look at the rest of the pictures she was also with Miyuki. Only Miyuki is has a black wig or is she wearing a blond wig right now? Things are going to become interesting." Kaoru tried to calm his brother's temper. _Things are really becoming interesting and from looks picture, not only is the Host Club King infatuated with Haruhi, but maybe the Shadow King has set his sights on Haruhi. Hikaru better get use to that idea of more competition._

**Pretty please leave comments, suggestions : ) Thanks!**


	11. Reaquaintance

**A/N: Hello, I'm Stefy Golightly's sister, Ash. I'm taking over her story and I'll be updating once a week. Since this is my first time writing a fanfic, I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review or comment.**

**This is Stefy and I'm so, so sorry for not finishing the story but college and a bunch of other things took up all of my time. So I leave the story in my sister's hands. Enjoy the story and I will be posting a one-shot soon, which is not related to this story.**

* * *

In Music Room 3

At a corner by the window, Kyoya and Miyuki sat across from one another. As Kyoya poured her tea, Miyuki looks out the window and says, "I apologize for the way Hiroshi acted. I know that his comment upset you and the other host club members but I hope you can accept my apology and forgive Hiroshi."

Kyoya smiles at her charmingly, "Of course I accept your apology," pausing Kyoya then says, "but I don't think Hiroshi can be forgiven that easily." Kyoya was getting annoyed just thinking about the incident_. However, I'm relieved that Hiroshi made a fool of himself in front of Haruhi; he practically ruined his chances with her, which is good for me because it is one less person I have to take care of._

Miyuki lets out an exasperated sigh and says, "Well, I can't say I didn't try."

As he stared at Miyuki through his glasses, Kyoya remembers that Miyuki knows Haruhi is a girl dressed as a boy and wanting to move the conversation away from Hiroshi, Kyoya asks, "So, how did you know Haruhi was dressed as a boy?"

"It wasn't that hard actually. She has unique eyes, which gave away her identity when I saw her in class," says Miyuki softly. "Although, I'm surprised that no one outside the host club has figured it out by now. As usual the privileged students see what they want to see." Kyoya was intrigued that Miyuki was quick to figure out Haruhi's true identity. _Miyuki's smarter than I remembered her to be and she's not like the other girls at this school. I have to find out more information of why she suddenly needs to talk to me. If it is serious I assume I can use this to my advantage._

_"_I must apologize for assuming that you and Haruhi were a couple," says Miyuki.

"That's quite alright, it was an honest mistake," says Kyoya as a smile come across his face._ My plan to make Haruhi my girlfriend seems to be working perfectly. I was only trying to sabotage Haruhi and Tamaki's date, leading Miyuki to believe we were a couple._

"We should hang out again, I had fun with you and your friends the other night," says Miyuki, "Tamaki and Haruhi seem like really kind people."

"Yes, we should do it again sometime," says Kyoya. "Perhaps we can go to an amusement park or to one of my family's resorts."

"I would love that," says Miyuki and takes a sip of her tea.

"So, how do you like Ouran so far? It should be meeting your high expectations," asks Kyoya.

"To tell you the truth, when I decided to come to Ouran, I really didn't care if it met my expectations, I just wanted a change of scenery. But so far I'm really enjoying it here and people are extremely nice," says Miyuki and fiddles with her teacup, "But I hope Haruhi wasn't insulted by my cousin's idiotic comment. She seems like a very kind and sweet person and it would be a shame if Hiroshi's comment ruined my chance of becoming friends with her," says Miyuki.

"Don't worry, Haruhi isn't one to hold a grudge," said Kyoya with reassurance_._ "I know that you want to talk to me about a private matter. Would you rather that I visit you at your home away from prying ears." As he saw that the twins and some of the customers are staring at them. He waited for a response but she only nodded her head.

Seeing that Haruhi is not busy with customers at the moment, Kyoya asks, "Why don't you go to Haruhi and try to get to know each other better?"

"That would be nice," says Miyuki, then in a whisper " I would rather talk to you about why I'm _here_ at a later time."

Haruhi sees Miyuki walking gracefully towards her and greets her, "Hello Miyuki."

"Hello Haru, mind if I have a seat?" asks Miyuki.

"Sure," says Haruhi. _I wonder why she is sitting with me and not Tamaki or Kyoya. Speaking of Kyoya, he seems to be looking this way. I wonder what they were talking about it seemed intense._

"I want to apologize for my cousin's comment. I hope it didn't offend you," Miyuki says apologetically.

"It's alright. Like I said before people are entitled to their opinions," says Haruhi.

"Well, since that is settled, can I ask you a question?" asks Miyuki.

"Sure," replies Haruhi.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" asks Miyuki. "Was it to get out of wearing this horrid yellow dress?" Miyuki says as she laughs and looks down at the hideous yellow dress she was forced to wear.

Haruhi laughs and answers, "No, but that does sound like a better reason." Haruhi went on to explain how her situation came to be.

After Haruhi finished explaining why she is pretending to be a boy, Miyuki says, "Wow, I can't believe you were forced to be a host to pay off your debt. He has changed a lot from the last time I saw him. I never knew that he could be so mean. He kind of reminds me a bit of a guy I used to know."

Haruhi wanted to ask more about it but thought it was none of her business. Instead she says, "Kyoya isn't that bad once you truly get to know him. At first I though he didn't care about anyone but himself; however, I learned that he actually cares about people." _I wonder how much she actually knows of Kyoya. It seems that they are._

"When we were younger we were really close but after I left we drifted apart. We only kept in touch through letters and email but now that I'm here we can get to catch up.I hope to get to know him the way you do," says Miyuki smiling.

Tamaki smiles to himself as he watches Haruhi and Miyuki talking. _I'm glad that Haruhi and Miyuki are getting to know to each other. Maybe I should go see how they are doing but I'm busy with customers. Although I'll have to talk to Haruhi later about going on another date and making sure no one, especially Kyoya, gets in the way this time._

* * *

A little while later

The doors to the host club burst open and everyone turned to see Mori carrying Miyuki's cousin Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi" screamed Miyuki. She ran to Mori and yelled, "Who are you and what happened to Hiroshi? Is he okay?"

_To be continued… _


	12. The Plan

**A/N: It would really help me if you could review or comment, thanks.**

**Important: I'm not posting chapter 13 this week because I had a wedding to go to this past weekend and had no time to work on it. I am really sorry but I promise I will post chapter 13 next Monday.**

* * *

In Music Room 3

The doors to the host club burst open and everyone turned to see Mori carrying Miyuki's cousin Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi" screamed Miyuki. She ran to Mori and yelled, "Who are you and what happened to Hiroshi? Is he okay?"

"Stop shouting. I'm fine, I just hurt my foot," says Hiroshi. "Just set me down on the couch," Hiroshi tells Mori.

Once Mori set Hiroshi down, all the female customers surrounded Hiroshi and asked him if he was okay and started fretting over him. Although he was not as good-looking as the members of the host club, but just being carried in by Mori made him appealing to the girls.

Miyuki walks toward Mori. "Thank you for helping my cousin, I'm Miyuki by the way," Miyuki says as she held out her hand.

Mori shakes her hand and says, "I'm Mori and it was no problem."

"Takashi, shouldn't you be at kendo practice," Honey asks Mori.

"Yes but I can by to give you usa-chan. I forgot that you gave him to me to take care of earlier and I didn't want you to worry about him," says Mori and hands Honey Usa-chan. Honey says, "Thank you Takashi," and hugs Mori.

All the customers including Miyuki go, "Aww."

Noticing that everyone was distracted, Tamaki decides to make his move; he slips a piece of paper into Haruhi's hand. The paper read 'Are you free tomorrow to go on a date? If yes, nod and if not, shake your head.' _Maybe this time we'll be able to go on a real date without any interruptions, especially from Kyoya. I know that I could have easily have just talked to her but he didn't want to bring any attention to us._

Haruhi made sure no one saw her reading the piece of paper. When she was done reading it, she smiled at Tamaki and nodded her head. _I'm glad that we are going on a real date this time, but I hope he won't ignore me again. Hanging out with Kyoya yesterday felt more like a real date than my date with Tamaki._

Haruhi and Tamaki were unaware that Kyoya had saw what had transpired, and he wasn't happy.

"I should get going. I'll see you after practice," Mori tells Honey and everyone watches him leave.

Unbeknownst to them, Nekozawa had been standing at the entrance of the club room and it wasn't until Mori left that everyone finally noticed him.

"Wait, how did you hurt your foot?" Miyuki asks as she turns to face Hiroshi.

Nekozawa cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "It seems that I am to blame for Hiroshi's current condition. He stumbled into the Black Magic Club and was frightened. When I started to walk towards him, he ran out the room. While he was running, he hit his foot on a bench," says Nekozawa.

Kyoya interrupts them, "Nekozawa this is my friend Miyuki, she and her cousin Hiroshi just transferred to Ouran. Miyuki this is Nekozawa"

"Hello it's nice to meet you Nekozawa," says Miyuki and they shake hands, "It's not your fault that Hiroshi hurt himself. So what is the Black Magic Club? And why are you dressed in a black robe?" Miyuki asks Nekozawa.

"I have a condition called photophobia, so I am can't be in the light. That is why I wear the black robe. The Black Magic Club is the club I'm president of and we deal with the occult. You should check it out sometime."

"The occult? Like with spells and stuff?" asks Miyuki.

"Yes," replies Nekozawa.

"It sounds really interesting. I'll check it out sometime," says Miyuki.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Tamaki and the twins surrounded her and wanted to know why she said yes.

"I think I should get back to my club," asks Nekozawa.

"I'll try to go to one of you club meetings sometime this week. Bye," says Miyuki.

After Nekozawa leaves, the twins and Tamaki try to convince Miyuki not to join the Black Magic Club. Miyuki ignores them and joins Honey for cake.

Kyoya watches Haruhi go back to serving tea to the customers. _I wonder what was written on the paper; Tamaki is probably planning another date. He thinks he's smarter than me, what a laugh. I guess I have a call to make._

* * *

Thirty minutes later

After the host club ended for the day, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi and Miyuki were the only ones left. The other host club members decided it was better to leave for the day then deal with Hiroshi and the tension between Kyoya and Tamaki. Unlike Miyuki, Hiroshi did not want to stay and since his foot felt better it was decided that Hiroshi would take the convertible home and Miyuki would get a ride home from Kyoya.

Tamaki offered Haruhi help with cleaning up. Without wanting Tamaki and Haruhi to spend time alone, he assigned Miyuki to help Haruhi, since she offered to help. Kyoya worked on the books, keeping track of the expense and revenue for the day and Tamaki was give easy tasks to do.

"How do you like the host club so far?" Haruhi asks Miyuki, as they put away the last of the teacups in the cupboard.

"I really like it, it's so much fun and all the host club members are really sweet. Although the twins wouldn't stop bothering me about my hair, are they always that nosey?" asks Miyuki.

"Yeah," Haruhi replies while laughing.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it," says Miyuki.

Kyoya sat next to Tamaki who was sitting down on the couch. After the phone call he made earlier, Kyoya had found out what Tamaki was planning. _Instead of trying to stop them from going on their date, I think I'll take a different approach. They will have their date but they will not be alone._

Tamaki ignored Kyoya and did not even look at him.

"Tamaki I want to apologize for interrupting you date with Haruhi. I was only being nice to Haruhi when I invited her to eat with me and my guests. I am truly sorry if I offended you," says Kyoya.

Tamaki was a bit suspicious but says, "So you weren't trying to steal Haruhi from me?"

"Of course not. To show my I would like to make it up to you and Haruhi. How about a double date? You and Haruhi and Miyuki and me," says Kyoya.

"Well, that does sound fun and that will give me and Haruhi chance to get to know Miyuki more," says Tamaki. _He does seem to be genuinely sorry about intruding on my date with Haruhi._ "Okay. Do you have a idea for what we should because I was planning on taking to Haruhi to a what commoners call a 'carnival' tomorrow. At a carnival they have games, rides you can go on and food," Tamaki says with excitement in his voice.

"That sounds like a great idea," replies Kyoya. "Why don't I tell them," says Kyoya as he sees Haruhi and Miyuki walking towards them."

"We're done putting away the teacups," says Miyuki. Haruhi and Miyuki sit in between Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Miyuki, Haruhi, Tamaki and I were talking and we thought it would be a great idea if we went on a double date tomorrow. What do the two of you think?" asks Tamaki.

"Double date?" Haruhi asks quizzically. _Does this mean Kyoya likes Miyuki?_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," replies Miyuki.

"Yeah, a double date sounds great," says Haruhi with a fake smile on her face. _Does this mean Kyoya likes Miyuki?_

"So we'll meet up tomorrow at 7," says Tamaki.

And with that they called it a day.

* * *

Miyuki and Kyoya say goodbye to Tamaki and Haruhi before getting into Kyoya's limo.

The car ride to Miyuki's house was filled with silence until Miyuki asks, "Do you like Haruhi?"

"What do you mean?," Kyoya replies plainly.

"You know what I mean. First, you interrupt their date, don't think I didn't know that, and second, you going to try to do it again," says Miyuki. "Are you trying to make people hate you?" Miyuki asks with anger in her voice. "You only asked me out on a date so you can ruin theirs. I won't be a pawn in your game, do you understand me Kyoya?"

"Yes, I understand," replies Kyoya quietly. _Why can't she be like the other girls in Ouran and just be oblivious to everything around them?_

"I don't want to see you ruin your friendship with Tamaki. That is why you have to promise me that after the double date tomorrow you will talk to Haruhi and tell her how you feel," Miyuki says in a pleading voice Miyuki says as she does the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I promise to tell Haruhi everything," Kyoya says with a smile on his face.

"Since that's settled, I think it is time that I tell you why Hiroshi and I transferred to Ouran," says Miyuki and with that she tells Kyoya everything.


	13. The Double Date pt 1

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update last week, but I was really busy. I would appreciate it if you would review/comment.**

* * *

Class 2A - Late afternoon

The next day, Kyoya sat in class contemplating what Miyuki had said to him the other day. _Miyuki is right, I need to tell Haruhi how I feel about her. If my plan goes the way I want, which I have no doubt that it will, I will be able to tell her soon. I just need to put an end to whatever feelings Tamaki and Haruhi have for each other._

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, who was sitting right next to him. _However, I do feel a bit guilty that my actions might end up costing me my friendship with Tamaki's. Only one of us can win over Haruhi and I do not wish for him to get hurt, but I cannot lose Haruhi to him. Tamaki might be able to help Miyuki with her current situation. Although it would be easy for me to take care of it Tamaki will help out in ways than I can._

* * *

Music Room 3

During the Host Club, Miyuki learned that Mori was also a Host Club member and learned more about the Host Club. Hiroshi was there too because the girls wanted to see how he was doing. None of the members minded that he was there, but Kyoya saw that he would make a fine host.

Hikaru and Kaoru kept bothering Miyuki about her hair. Instead of wearing the same wig she wore yesterday, she came to school with brown chestnut hair; she was not going to let them know her real hair that easily. As she was talking to them, she had accidentally let it slip that she and Haruhi would be going to a carnival that night with Kyoya and Tamaki. However, she did not mention that it was a double date. The twins invited themselves along, even when she weakly protested.

Also, the host club members noticed that the tension between Kyoya and Tamaki had subsided, which made them feel relieved that they are not mad at each other. And with that, the rest of the day flew by with ease.

* * *

Super Happy Funtime Carnival

Kyoya and Miyuki stood outside the entrance of the carnival waiting for Haruhi and Tamaki to arrive. Kyoya checked his watch and saw that it was 6:55 p.m. He had received a phone call not that long ago from Ranka saying that Tamaki and Haruhi had left.

Kyoya wore a black leather jacket, a blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Miyuki wore a purple cotton dress that fell just below her knees. She did not wear a wig, so her natural long blond hair cascaded down her back.

"You know I'm going to stop you from ruining Haruhi and Tamaki's date, right?" Miyuki says to Kyoya.

With a smirk on his face, Kyoya replies, "Yeah, I already figured that when you didn't back out of the date."

"Well, you should just cancel whatever it is that you have planned, because unlike Haruhi and Tamaki, I'll see through your ruse," Miyuki says confidently.

At that same moment, a black limousine pulled up to the entrance of the carnival. The door opens, and out steps Tamaki followed by Haruhi. Tamaki wore a black, long sleeve shirt and jeans. Haruhi wore a pink dress that fell to her knees. She had a long brown hair with bangs.

People, who were also going to the carnival, began looking at the limo, wondering who was in it.

"You and your friends seem to bring attention to yourselves wherever you go," says Miyuki.

"You get used to it," replies Kyoya.

As Haruhi and Tamaki reached them "Hello," says Miyuki to Haruhi and Tamaki walked towards her and Kyoya.

"Hi," say Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Wow. Haruhi you look so cute in that dress," says Miyuki.

"Thanks, my dad picked it out for me. You look pretty too," replies Haruhi.

"Thanks," replies Miyuki.

Not wanting to waste time, Kyoya says, "We should get in line."

"Yeah," replied the others and they got in line for the ticket booth. It was a couple minutes before Kyoya bought tickets for Miyuki and himself.

It took awhile because Tamaki did not understand why he needed so many tickets until he learned that they were used to pay for the rides, games and food.

As Tamaki and Haruhi met up with Miyuki and Kyoya, Haruhi asks, "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"How about we go on the bumper cars?" asks Miyuki.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," replies Haruhi.

Miyuki grabs Kyoya's hand as they walk towards the bumper cars, but he tries and fails to let go.

Haruhi sees this and feels a pang of jealousy._ I should be happy for them; they make a cute couple. I should be happy and excited right now, because I am finally on a real date with Tamaki, why don't I feel this way?_

When they reached the bumper cars, each person got their own car. They all turned against Tamaki, who was not amused, and started ramming their car into his.

When they exited the merry-go-round, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori were waiting for them. They four of them surround Haruhi and Miyuki, while ignoring Kyoya and Tamaki.

"What are you guys doing here?" demands Tamaki, who is standing behind Haruhi and Miyuki.

"Miyuki invited us," the twin's reply in unison as they pointed at her.

"I did not," Miyuki says defensively. "I just mentioned that we were going to the carnival."

"We also invited Honey and Mori to join us. We thought the carnival would be more enjoyable going with a group of friends. And now that we are all here, we can have some real fun," says Hikaru with a devilish smile as he looks at Haruhi.

Tamaki steps in front of Haruhi and says, "That's nice. You guys can go have fun by yourselves and the four of us will be on our way."

"But I want to have fun with Haruhi and Miyuki," says Honey.

Haruhi starts to say, "Actually Honey were here on a-," but Kyoya cuts her off.

"Sure, you guys can join us," says Kyoya. _Did Miyuki plan this or did she really tell them by accident? I guess it is better for them to join us instead of knowing that the four of us are on a double date. I should warn Haruhi and Miyuki not to tell the others about the double date. _

Haruhi gives Kyoya a questioning look but does not say anything. _I can't believe that my date with Tamaki is ruined again. _She felt her phone buzz. She saw that it was a text message from Kyoya, which read, "Don't tell the others we're on a double date." _Good thing he interrupted me before I had told them the truth. _Haruhi saw that Miyuki had got a text too; they both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi, Miyuki, I saw a stand filled with sweets, can we go there next?" asks Honey.

"Sure," reply Miyuki and Haruhi. Honey grabs Haruhi and Miyuki's hand and start walking towards to the food stands. Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori immediately follow behind them.

"So, is that your real hair? It looks like the same hairstyle from the picture of you in the magazine," asks Kaoru.

Laughing, Miyuki replies, "Maybe."

Kyoya and Tamaki walked a few feet behind the others so that they would not be heard.

"Why did you allow them to join us?" asks Tamaki, angry that his date with Haruhi was ruined again.

"Because, if they had found out it was a double date, they would have made things worse," replies Kyoya. "Let me just think of something." _I just have to come up with a new plan, but what?_


	14. The Double Date pt 2

Super Happy Funtime Carnival

After the group had got their cotton candy, they walked around enjoying the scrumptious treat. However, Haruhi was not pleased with the way her night has been turning out. _Not only are Honey, Mori and the twins ruining my date with Tamaki, but Miyuki and Kyoya's as well._

Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was on his cell, not even paying the slightest attention to Miyuki, who was talking to the others._ Kyoya and Miyuki should be spending time together, but thanks to the host club's intrusion they cannot._

"This is delicious," says Honey with excitement as he and everyone else, except for Kyoya, munch down on their cotton candy.

Passionately, Tamaki says, "Yes, this commoners candy is quite tasty. However, it is rather strange and different from anything else that I have ever eaten. We'll have to try all the sweets here."

Kyoya had hung up phone while Tamaki was talking and saw his moment of opportunity. "Can I try some?" he asks Miyuki, gesturing to the cotton candy in her hand.

"Sure," replies Miyuki and then proceeds to give Kyoya some of her cotton candy.

After Kyoya taking a bit of the cotton candy, Kyoya says, "Your right Honey, this is quite delicious. However, Tamaki, I have to disagree with you. I don't think Honey should be eating sweets right now because he is do for his biyearly dentist checkup." Everyone stops walking and are shocked at what Kyoya had said. They all turned to look at Honey, who had stopped eating his cotton candy, and had a look of shock on his face.

Mori's facial expression turns stern and says, "Kyoya is right Mitsukuni." Mori is about to take Honey's cotton candy away, but before they can stop him, Honey grabs Miyuki's hand and they start running.

What no one else noticed was that Kyoya had moved Haruhi out of the way. Haruhi herself had not noticed this and just thought it was when Honey hand pushed past her.

Mori follows after the two of them, with the rest of the host club trailing behind.

Haruhi was having a hard time catching up. _I'm not even wearing proper running shoes. They can at least wait-_

"Ow," says Haruhi as she lands on the ground. She looks up as sees Kyoya offering her a helping hand. "Sorry about bumping into you Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi says apologetically.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," replies Kyoya as he helps her up. "It was my fault you fell, but it seems we have lost the others," replies Kyoya. _My plan to be alone with Haruhi turned out better than I thought. I knew Honey would never give up never up his sweets and that he would run away from us._

Haruhi looks around, scanning the crowd for the others. Suddenly, she sees Mori and Kaoru, who are a couple yards away from them and about to take a turn. She cries, "Wait. There's Kaoru and Mori-sempai. Let's hurry up before we lose them again." She grabs Kyoya's arm and tries to catch up to them before they lose them again. She yells, "Kaoru. Mori-sempai," while running towards them.

Kaoru and Mori stop in their tracks and turn around. Once Kyoya and Haruhi caught up to them, Kyoya asks, "What happened to the others?"

"We somehow got separated from the others," replies Kaoru. "Unlike last time, Honey is not going to give up sweets without a fight," he says jokingly, but no one laughs.

Haruhi takes out her phone. "Have you guys tried calling the others?" she asks.

Both Kaoru and Mori look at each other and look back at Haruhi and Kyoya, Kaoru replies, "No, we have not."

Haruhi decides that it would be best if she took control of the situation. "Here's what we'll do, I'll call Tamaki, Kaoru, you call Hikaru, Mori, you call Honey and Kyoya, you call Miyuki," states Haruhi. _What would they do without me?_

After Kyoya's calls go unanswered, he tells the others, "Miyuki isn't picking up."

In a worried voice, Kaoru says, "Hikaru isn't answering either. I think something's wrong."

When Honey picked up, Mori says, "Mitsukuni, where are you?" In a remorseful tone, Honey says, "Takashi, I'm sorry that I ran away but you have to help us. We're in a scary place and don't know where we are." Mori hears Honey talking to Miyuki and he says, "Miyuki says were in a Funhouse. You have to hurry."

Haruhi kept calling Tamaki till he finally picked up. Haruhi could hear people screaming and the only words she could make out were "help" and Miyuki yelling "calm down," then the line went dead._ That was strange_, thought Haruhi.

"I'll be there in a bit Mitsukuni, just hang on," says Mori and hangs up. "They're in a Funhouse," he tells them.

Haruhi asks a worker from the stands for directions to the Funhouse. A worker tells them that the Funhouse is located on the other side of the carnival.

Before they run off to the Funhouse, Kyoya stops Mori and Kaoru. "Look, guys I'm going to take Haruhi home, it's been a long day and I don't think she wants to deal with whatever mess the rest have gotten themselves into. Tell Miyuki that I'll her later and fill me in on what happened. Mori, can you drive Miyuki home?"

Mori nods and Haruhi tries to protest.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be taken home," Haruhi says in disapproval. _Although he is right, I am a bit tired. Chasing after the others is extremely exhausting, especially when you are not wearing comfortable shoes._

Siding with Haruhi, Kaoru says, "You heard her. She says she's fine. Now lets get going."

_More running_."On second thought, I think I want to go home. It's been a long day and I don't think I'm up for chasing after the others. Tell them I said I'm sorry."

"Alright," says Kaoru, and he and Mori run off to the Funhouse.

Kyoya and Haruhi watch them run off till disappeared into the crowd. "We should get going, my driver will be here shortly," says Kyoya.

* * *

Kyoya's Limousine – 7:43 p.m.

"Is it alright for you to leave Miyuki like that?" asks Haruhi as she and Kyoya settle into his limousine. _I feel bad that Kyoya is ditching Miyuki to take me home. She will probably be disappointed that he left._

"It's fine. Miyuki will understand. She is more mature than the others so she'll able handle whatever they got themselves into," replies Kyoya. "I think this is as good as time as any for her to find out how the host club behaves."_ My plan to be alone with Haruhi went as perfectly as planned._

Haruhi chuckles too and says, "I guess so but I feel a bit bad that she'll have to fix whatever mess they've made."

"Don't worry, she'll be able to handle it. Anyway, I was thinking, since it's early and we haven't really eaten, why don't we grab some dinner?" asks Kyoya. "Take your time to think about it, there's no rush."

Haruhi took her time to think about it. _Should I accept his offer? Would it be okay if I said yes? Of course, we're just friends and he's just being friendly._ Finally, Haruhi replies, "Sure. How about instead of going to a restaurant, we go to my house and I'll cook us something?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," says Kyoya a he smiles to himself. _Things couldn't have gone better as planned._

* * *

Haruhi's Apartment – 8:51 p.m.

Ranka was not there when they arrived. So, Haruhi and Kyoya had the place to themselves. Haruhi had made a spicy beef soup with the help of Kyoya. While they cooked, Haruhi and Kyoya talked about school and what is going on in their lives.

"So, who taught you to cook?" asks Haruhi as they are sitting down, eating the spicy beef stew.

"Well, I'm teaching myself how to cook, but my sister, Fuyumi, told me that knowing how to cook might impress my future wife. So, I took her advice and I've been teaching myself to cook ever since. However, I'm still learning," replies Kyoya.

"Well, if you ever need any help, you can always ask me," says Haruhi.

Kyoya gives her a warm smile and says, "Thank you, Haruhi. I think I might take you up on your offer. How about this Saturday? We can use my house."

Haruhi thought about it for a second. _Well, I don't have anything planned for Saturday, but I do have to study._ "I don't think I can. I need study over the weekend."

"How about you come over for a study session? We can study together and you can teach me how to cook," says Kyoya. "I guarantee you, the host club won't be able to bother us," he says.

Haruhi laughs and says, "Okay."

An hour later, Kyoya and Haruhi decide to call it a night, since it is a school night. As she closes the door behind Kyoya, Haruhi thinks to herself, _darn, I forgot to call Tamaki. Plus, I feel bad that Miyuki was left to deal with the host club all by herself. I know, I'll make lunch tomorrow for Tamaki, Kyoya and Miyuki, and that way the four of us can spend some time together. _And with that, she headed of to bed.


	15. Kyoya's Plan

Ouran Academy – Wednesday Morning

Haruhi had woken up early in the morning to make lunch for Tamaki, Kyoya and Miyuki. After she finished making the food, she texted Tamaki and Kyoya that she cooked lunch for them and told them that they'll meet up at the gazebo in the rose garden.

When she arrived to school, she dropped off the food in the music room and made her way to her classroom. When Haruhi entered the classroom, she saw to see a few students there and saw Miyuki sitting at her desk on her phone.

"Hey Miyuki," says Haruhi as she sits down at the desk next to her.

A startled Miyuki says, "Hey," as she almost falls out of her chair.

"Is everything alright?" asks a concerned Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me," replies Miyuki.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving abruptly yesterday," says Haruhi apologetically. "So, I made lunch for you, Tamaki, Kyoya. I know a place where the others won't be able to bother us."

"That's really nice of you," says Miyuki. "Don't worry about leaving. If I were you, I would have made the same decision. But everything turned out all right."

"That's good," says a relieved Haruhi. "So, what exactly happened yesterday?"

"Well, after Honey dragged me along, we ran into the funhouse. Tamaki and Hikaru ran in right after us, but there was no sign of you and the others. When we entered the funhouse, we walked through a revolving barrel. They did not understand why it was moving so they kept falling down. This caused Tamaki and Honey to be scared but Hikaru found it annoying. After the revolving barrel, there was compressed air jets shoot up air from the ground; it's designed to scare people who step on it. So, the moment we stepped on the ground was the exact time you guys called. Honey and Tamaki were now terrified. At the same time Hikaru wandered off, but I didn't realize it at the time."

Haruhi stops Miyuki and asks, "Wait. Weren't there other people in funhouse?"

"No. At that time, we didn't know that it was closed for maintenance, so we were the only one's there. Once Honey finished talking to Mori, we realized that Hikaru wasn't there anymore. So, we decided to go look for him. We walked into a room with trick mirrors and then out of nowhere Hikaru pops out pretending to be a headless ghost, which scared all three of us to death. When we realized it was Hikaru, we chased after him and then we ran into Mori and Kaoru.

"One of the workers heard noises coming from the funhouse and went to check it out. He chastised us because we weren't supposed to be there. After that, we yelled at Hikaru for scaring us, but we decided to stay. Then we went on rides and played games," says Miyuki.

Miyuki says, "We also plan to get back at Hikaru, but we don't know how yet." Haruhi and Miyuki see the twins and Hiroshi walk in. "But I'll tell you more about it later." A few minutes later class begins.

* * *

Ouran Rose Garden - Afternoon

When the bell rang for lunch, Miyuki and Haruhi ran the clubroom to get the food. They made their way towards the gazebo and are greeted by Kyoya and Tamaki who were already sitting down.

"Hello, Haruhi. Hello, Miyuki," says Kyoya.

In a charming voice, Tamaki says, "Hello, you two. Isn't it a wonderful day to have lunch made by my lovely Haruhi?"

Kyoya notices Haruhi blush. _How cheesy can he get? Let's just see how cheerful he'll be when I steal Haruhi away from him._ "Yes, it is," replies Kyoya. "It was very kind of you to make us lunch."

"It was no problem. It's nothing-special just onigiri, spinach tamagoyaki, and chicken karaage. I wanted to apologize to Tamaki and Miyuki for leaving abruptly. Also, I thought it would make up for the others intruding on our double date," says Haruhi as she takes the food out of her bag and hand each of them a bento box and chopsticks.

"Yes, thank you for the lunch. It was very kind of you," says Miyuki. She turns to Kyoya and says, "Thanks for leaving me alone to take care of the others. You owe me one for having to deal with Hikaru," while playfully punching him on the arm.

Kyoya chuckles at her statement and replies, "Of course. But you should know that it was punishment for telling Kaoru and Hikaru that we were going to be at the carnival. Also, I thought it was best to show you what you're getting into if you're going to hang out with the Host Club."

Miyuki, Haruhi and Tamaki all shout, "WHAT?" as they stare at Kyoya in disbelief.

"Why didn't you let me in on your plan?" says an irritated Tamaki.

"What about me? Did you what I had to go through?" Miyuki hollers to Kyoya, and they start to argue.

"I forgot, here Haruhi," says Tamaki and hands her a stuffed teddy bear. "I won this for you at the carnival."

She smiles at Tamaki and says, "Thank you, Tamaki. I love it." _I guess he's not mad that I left early._

Tamaki and Haruhi hear Kyoya say, "You should have thought of the consequences when you invited the others," as he takes a bite of the chicken karaage.

"Fine, but you owe me one for putting up with the others," says Miyuki and changes the subject. "So, Haruhi, do have any plans for the weekend? My family's company is debuting their new videogame at a game convention in America. I was wondering if you wanted to go? Tamaki, Honey, Mori and the twins will be going too."

Kyoya replies for Haruhi. "She can't. She doesn't have a passport."

"Oh, I forgot about that," says Tamaki.

Haruhi adds, "Even if I had a passport I still wouldn't go." _I wonder if he'll cancel our study session and go with Miyuki and the others to the convention._

"If you can't go, then I won't go either," says Tamaki. "I can stay and spend the weekend with you. We can go on another date."

"That's ridiculous, just because I'm not going shouldn't stop you from going," says Haruhi. "Also, I'm going to spend the weekend studying. So we wouldn't be able to go on a date." _This is getting ridiculous. Every time we try to go on a date something prevents us from doing so. _"We'll go on another date next week."

"Okay," says Tamaki, who was a bit disappointed that he would spend the weekend with Haruhi.

"That's too bad, maybe you can go with us next time," says Miyuki. "What about you, Kyoya, do you want to go?"

"No," says Kyoya. "I have no time for such childish things." _Let's just see if she will want to go on another date with him after this weekend._

"That's right, I forgot that you were allergic to fun," says Miyuki jokingly, she and Tamaki laugh.

Kyoya says nonchalantly, "I'd rather make better use of my time."

"Fine, be that way," says Miyuki and they drop the conversation.

They spent the rest of the lunch period coming up with ways to get even with Hikaru.

* * *

Fujioka Residence - Midnight

That night, Haruhi tossed and turned. She wondered why Kyoya would rather spend his time with her than with Miyuki. _After not being able to spend time with her yesterday, I would think he would want to go with her. And why was Kyoya being mean to Miyuki today? Why ask her on a date if he's just going to act mean to her?_ _Is there another reason for him not wanting to go with Miyuki and the others?_

She tried to come with reason for it, but the most logical reason she could come up with is that he wants time away from the Host Club. However, it still perplexed her. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him on Saturday. But he'll probably say that he wants to have a day where the Host Club is not bothering him. _With her decision made, Haruhi was finally able to fall asleep.


	16. Good Intent

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. School and work are taking up a lot of my time, so I probably won't have Ch. 17 up in the middle of December. I just wanted to let you all know that I have'n given up on the story and I'll try to make time for it. I also want to thank all of you for your patience.**

* * *

Fujioka Residence

On Saturday, Haruhi was awaken by Ranka early in the morning and laid in bed for a few minuets wondering how quickly the week had gone by. Thursday passed by without incident and on Friday, Haruhi and Kyoya said farewell to the others. They went directly to the airport right after the Host Club ended. Tamaki and the others tried to convince Kyoya to go with them, but he would not budge. So Miyuki, Hiroshi and the rest of the Host Club departed, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya to have a Host-free weekend.

She began having seconds thoughts about going to Kyoya's. After her father had woken her up early in the morning, she had checked outside the window to see what the weather was like and saw that the sky was cloudy. Since now it looked like it was going to rain, Haruhi felt like postponing their session/cooking lesson for another time. _What do I do if it starts raining while I'm there? Since Tamaki isn't going to be there, I am going to be dealing with the thunderstorm on my own._ This made her miss Tamaki even more._ I don't think Kyoya-sempai will mind, but I did promise to give him cooking lessons. I guess I could always leave early if it starts to rain._

Haruhi was not only nervous about the weather, but she was puzzled as to why Ranka was making a big deal of her study session with Kyoya. When Haruhi told him that she and Kyoya would spend Saturday studying together, her father was delighted. He had woken her up early in the morning to help her get ready. He tried talking her into wearing a girly dress but Haruhi felt that he was trying to make it into a fancy occasion instead of a study session. When she asked him why he insisted she wear a girly dress he said that it never hurts to dress nice, and said nothing more.

When Haruhi finally gives in to Ranka's demand to wear a pink knee length dress, the limo Kyoya sent had arrived to pick her up. During the ride to Kyoya's house, Haruhi's eyes were focused on the sky. She continually kept thinking to herself, _I hope it doesn't rain._

When the limo pulled into Otori estate, she was unaware she had made it to her destination. When the car stopped, the car door opened, which startled Haruhi. She looks up to see Kyoya smiling down at her.

"Hello, Haruhi. I'm sorry I startled you," Kyoya says apologetically as he helped her out of the car. "I guess you didn't notice me standing outside." As he said those things he was thinking to himself. _She looks lovely when she wears a dress. Is she starting to realize that this is more than just studying?_

Her face turned bright red as she replied, "That's okay. I was just admiring your beautiful house." _Stupid Haruhi. How could you not notice him standing outside?_

"Thank you," said Kyoya. "Shall we?" Asks Kyoya as he waves his hand to the house.

As he led her into the house he told her. "We'll study in the library so we won't be interrupted." He would have given her a tour of the house, but he knew that she would not care.

As they walked to the library, Haruhi asks, "So, sempai, why didn't you go with Miyuki and the others to the game convention?"

"I already had another commitment and I planned to keep it," replied Kyoya hoping she would understand what he meant. Haruhi was going to ask that she meant why didn't go with Miyuki, who he liked, but decided to ask him later.

Once they reached the library, Kyoya opened the double doors for her. He then led her to a long table and pulled out a chair for as he said. "Here, have a seat."

As Haruhi sat down she noticed the curtains on the windows were closed and she worriedly thought to herself. _How will I know what the weather is like?_

Kyoya held a pot of tea as he asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," she replied and was handed a cup of tea.

"Have some snacks if you get hungry." Kyoya said as he waved his hand over the assortment of snacks, which Haruhi had just realized she didn't even notice when she sat down. Her eyes went straight to the miniature cakes with strawberries on top.

Haruhi's mouth watered as she gazes at the delicious snacks. She took a bite of the scrumptious sweet. "Thank you for the snacks, but you didn't have to."

"It was nothing," replies Kyoya. "So, what class are you going to study for first?" She had just noticed that he already had his work out on the table.

"I want to get History done right away. What about you?"

"I think I'll start with Physics."

They spent the next hour studying, in silence. Even though it had looked like Kyoya's plan was not proceeding the way he wanted, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. However, he would not be able to use them until later.

* * *

Lunch

Kyoya and Haruhi exited the library and made their way towards the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, Haruhi realized something and said, "We might have to go to the store for things depending on what you want to learn to cook."

"There's no need for that. I had the kitchen stocked with a variety of food so that we wouldn't have to bother going to the store," Kyoya replied as he opened the fridge and showed Haruhi a packed fridge full of food.

_He didn't have to buy so much food. It's just the two of us that will be eating_, Haruhi thought to herself as she said, "You know sempai, you could have asked me what we needed so you wouldn't to waste so much food. "Is someone else joining us?"

"No. It's just the two of us. My brothers are working and my parents are out of town on business. And who says I'm wasting food? Whatever we don't use, I will donate to a shelter," replied Kyoya and said the last part with a smile.

Haruhi looked at him with a surprised expression on her face and said, "That's really nice of you, sempai." _It seems that Kyoya's not so heartless after all_, Haruhi thought to herself_._ "I guess I can teach you to make spicy chilly beef ramen. You seem to have all of the ingredients here," she said as she looked through the cupboards.

"Okay, that sound's easy."

He had been given the simple task of cutting the beef, spring onions, and red onions and than to watch Haruhi as she cooked the noodles.

Haruhi noticed that he was not looking at what he was cutting and warningly said, "Kyoya-sempai, if you don't keep an eye on what you're cutting, you're going to hurt yourself."

He decided to teach Haruhi a lesson. He looked at her while he was still cutting away and replied, "I think I can handle a simple task of cut-" and feels a sharp pain run through his hand. _I'm never going to hear the end of it_, Kyoya thought to himself_._

"Oh my god!" Haruhi yelled in shock.


	17. A Day with an Idiot

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting in a long time, but I've been really busy with school and work. However, I will have Ch. 18 posted up on either New Year's Eve or New Years and I promise that it will be longer.

* * *

Otori Estate

A shocked Haruhi stared at Kyoya, who was clenching his injured hand. She saw that blood began dripping from his hand and quickly grabbed a dishtowel off the counter and wrapped it around Kyoya's bloodied hand. She noticed that he did not react and wondered what made act so carelessly.

Haruhi's worry quickly turned into anger. "Kyoya, didn't I tell you to be careful?"_ I would expect this kind of carelessness from Tamaki or the twins, but not from him_, Haruhi thought to herself. "Should I call for an ambulance or should we go to the hospital?" she anxiously asks him.

Sighing, Kyoya said, "Haruhi, I'm quite fine." _Even though I have made myself look like a complete idiot, it seems to have made her worry about me_, Kyoya thought to himself as he gently put his hand on top of hers_._ _How am I going to convince her that the hospital is unnecessary?_

Kyoya gave her a reassuring smile and said, "You know what my family does for a living, remember? So there's no need to worry."

"Which is a good reason why you have to go see a doctor," replied a frustrated Haruhi. Realizing she still had her hand on his, Haruhi yanked her hand back and pulled out her cell phone. She began to dial 119 when Kyoya suddenly snatched the phone out of her hand. "Kyoya, give that back. You need to go to the hospital."

"No need, you have already applied the right amount of pressure on the wound. All we…I have to do is clean the cut and bandage it up. I really am ok," said Kyoya said weakly. _Maybe I can use this to find out what she thinks about me._

"Fine, you don't have to go to a doctor, but at least let me help. Where is your first aid kit?" asked Haruhi as she looked at his wounded hand.

"The cook should have a first aid kit in the cabinet above you," Kyoya said as Haruhi took out the state of the art first aid kit.

"Wow, this is a very fancy first aid kit. No wonder you don't have need to go to the doctor." Haruhi said as she looked for the disinfectant and bandages. Kyoya let her take control of the situation.

"You must think that I'm an idiot for not listening to you and getting hurt like this."

Haruhi was taken by surprise, the Shadow King had admitted indirectly of being thought of as an idiot. "I don't think you are an idiot Kyoya. Maybe a little bit arrogant, but it just shows your human."

"So you just think I'm arrogant, but not an idiot? That is good to hear, I know you value intelligence."

"But arrogance is not something to be proud of. It is better to a kindhearted person than to arrogant."

"Do you think I am arrogant and not kind? Then I will do everything in my power to change your opinion of me.

Haruhi was taken aback from this statement. _Why would he care about my opinion of him? He never cared of what I thought about him before, why now_, wondered Haruhi. "Do you value my opinion? I thought you only cared about how rich people view you. If you have to know, I think you are a decent person and even though you might do things that might seem harsh at times its for the benefit of other people."

"So you consider me to be a decent human being? I wonder if you would care to…" said Kyoya but Haruhi interrupted.

"Right, you're alright," Haruhi said hastily as she put away the ointment. "Lets finish cooking." _I don't know what he is trying to do, but it seems that he like he cares about me. Do I even care about him?_ Haruhi contemplated this as she finished the dish.

As Haruhi finished cooking the meal, Kyoya set up the table. _How can I ever ask her out if she avoided being asked out? I need to tell her how I feel now or might just avoid me._ Haruhi's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Lunch is ready." Haruhi brought out her their ramen in bowls.

"Thank you Haruhi. It smells wonderful and it will taste even better, because you are such a great cook."

"There is no need to thank me. You did help. I am wondering if you will join me tomorrow for another trip to my yoga class?" Haruhi ask him. _Why did I just ask him to join me again? I should have invited Tamaki. No he would just cause all the girls there to flirt with him and disrupt the peaceful environment._

"I accept your offer. This time I will be more prepared for the rigorous poses of that class. I will pick you up, this time I will drive as not to bring on any unwanted attention. I can also finish any reminding work that you may have left." _She gave me the perfect opportunity to spend the day with her and with the others out of the way nothing could go wrong._

* * *

Fujioka Residence

_Today turned out to be interesting, _thought Haruhi as she laid in bed_. It didn't rain but it might have been have better than inviting Kyoya to my yoga class. This has to end. Kyoya likes Miyuki and Tamaki likes me. I like…who do I like… _she thought as she fell to a dreaming state.


	18. Unexpected News

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I know for the past few months I rarely posted anything due to my busy schedule. However, from now on, I'll try to update every two weeks and keep you guys updated.

* * *

Otori Estate – Sunday Morning

"Kyoya, wake up," shouted a familiar voice while also shaking him awake. As Kyoya slowly opened his eyes, he knew that the first thing he needed to do was kill the person that had woken him up from his sleep. _What idiot is risking their pathetic life to wake me up_? Without warning, Kyoya rolled over and grabbed Tamaki by the shirt collar.

"What's so important that you're waking me up early in the morning for?" growled a tired Kyoya.

"Miyuki and I kissed," blurted out Tamaki.

Kyoya yelled, "What?"

"It's more like she kissed me."

He let go of Tamaki's shirt. _Why would Miyuki do such a thing_, thought Kyoya.

"I have no idea why she kissed me," explained a distraught Tamaki. "Should I tell Haruhi what happened? What should I do?"

Reaching towards his nightstand, Kyoya grabbed his glasses and saw that the clock read 7:25 a.m. _I need to deal with him before I meet up with Haruhi_, thought Kyoya. He turned to Tamaki and said, "I'll help you, but first tell me everything that happened."

* * *

Fujioka Residence - Morning

Haruhi was eating breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door. _I wonder who that could be_, thought Haruhi. To her surprise, Miyuki was standing outside with no host club in sight.

"Hi, Miyuki," said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi," said a weary Miyuki.

"Please come in."

"Thanks."

"Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. Oh," said Miyuki and handed Haruhi a bag. "Here, I brought you a strawberry shortcake. I felt bad that you weren't able to go with us and I wanted to make it up to you. Honey told me you like strawberries, so I got you a strawberry shortcake."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem."

"I'll go make the tea."

A few minutes later, Miyuki and Haruhi were sitting down drinking tea and eating the strawberry shortcake. Haruhi noticed that Miyuki was agitated. "So, where are the other host club members?"

"Oh, they're still in California. I decided to come back early." Miyuki paused and take a sip of her tea. "Haruhi, there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I kissed Tamaki."

_Does Miyuki like Tamaki?._ Haruhi just sat there, not saying anything.

"Before you get mad, I just want to let you know that it was my father wants me to marry a guy who is heir to a successful private company. The only way to prove to him that I can't get married is showing him I'm in love with someone else. Also, I don't have any feelings for Tamaki."

"That's no reason to go around kissing people," Haruhi lashed out. _Why didn't Tamaki call me after Miyuki kissed him?_

"I know. I'm really sorry," said a remorseful Miyuki and began to cry. Sobbing, she said, "I know what I did was unacceptable, but I-" and started crying.

Seeing that Miyuki was genuinely sorry for her mistake, Haruhi's anger turned to sympathy, "Start from the beginning and tell me how you ended up kissing Tamaki." _I'll try to give her the benefit of the doubt_, thought Haruhi.

"First, let me tell you about me and my father. We do not have the greatest father-daughter relationship ever since my mother left us. I look too much like my mother and my father felt compelled for me to be brought up with Hiroshi's family. My uncle has been more of a father to me than my own. My father raised my brother, but we are not that close. Now that I'm old enough, my father sees it fit for me to become engage to someone of his choosing.

"Well, the first day of the gaming convention we all had a fun time. On the second day, everyone, except Tamaki, decided to wander around. He wanted to stay with me and help out.

"Everything was going great, people were liking the game and having a fun time. That was until my father showed up, which completely took me by surprise. I had no clue that he was going to be there. I did not want to have an argument with him about me getting married. So, without thinking, I introduced Tamaki as my boyfriend.

"When I introduced Tamaki as my boyfriend, I noticed that father got angry, which made me feel better. As I was talking to father, he treated Tamaki with cold civility, which was my breaking point.

"So, wanting to get even, for treating Tamaki with disrespect, and prove to him that I can find someone on my own, I kissed Tamaki. I know my reasons for getting back at my dad doesn't justify my actions, but I wanted to let you know why I did it and that I am extremely sorry if my actions hurt you.

Haruhi sat there listening intently to Miyuki's story and felt that Miyuki meant no harm. _I guess if I had my future decided for me I would act irrationally too_, thought Haruhi. "I accept your apology and hope that you think before doing something like that next time."

Miyuki let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you for forgiving me and I promise that I will think before I act. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders.

"Wait. What happened after you kissed Tamaki?"

"After my father left, Tamaki excused himself and I didn't see him after that. That's when I decided to come back here right away and ask for your forgiveness. I told Mori-semapi and Honey-sempai that I was leaving early and to let the others know."

"I guess I'll give Tamaki a call later."

"Since we've settled all that, how about we spend the day together getting to know each other more?"

_That does sound nice, but I supposed to go with Kyoya to yoga_, thought Haruhi._ However, spending time with Miyuki will help us get to know each other better._ "Sure, I would love too," and with that she pulled out her phone and texted Kyoya that something came up and she would not be able to go to yoga with him.

* * *

Otori Estate

Kyoya had finished telling Tamaki that Miyuki's father is trying to force her into an arranged marriage.

"I had no idea why she referred to me as her boyfriend or why she kissed me," said Tamaki. "Had I known what she was going through, I would have been there for her."

At that moment, Kyoya got a text from Haruhi saying that she would not be able to make it to yoga today. He texted her back saying that it was all right. _Even though I could use this situation to my advantage, I can't hurt Miyuki._

"Look, I'll call Miyuki and see how she's doing." However, Miyuki's phone kept going to voicemail. "Since Miyuki is not picking up, I guess we should figure out how to fix this mess."

"What do you mean," asked Tamaki.

"I'm going to help you out. But you have to follow my instructions by the book, no going against whatever I tell you," said Kyoya and with that he began instructing Tamaki on how to not only deal with Haruhi, but also on how they are going to deal with Miyuki's situation.


End file.
